The Fandom Games
by Rebecca.the.shadowhunter
Summary: 8 Fandoms. 24 Contenders. The Hunger Games, but with different fictional characters- Fandoms include: Harry Potter, Vampire Academy ,Percy Jackson (both PJO And HoO,) The Mortal Instruments, Gone, Divergent, TFIOS And obviously The Hunger Games NOTE: WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR VAMPIRE ACADEMY, THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, TFIOS, DIVERGENT AND GONE
1. The game begins

**The Fandom Games**

The tributes looked up excitedly as Caesar Flickerman's face appeared in the sky, eager to begin.

'Welcome tributes of all fandoms. Before we begin, you must first be introduced.

'First up...THE HARRY POTTER FANDOM! HARRY!-'

'YEAH, I'M THE BOY WHO LIVES, SUCK ON THAT' cried a boy with tousled hair, a boy to the left of him with striking ginger hair roared with laughter, whilst the girl next to him shook her head, hiding a small smile.

'THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANDOM! ROSE.'

Rose Hathaway took out a stake, tossing it in the air, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'DIMITRI' Dimitri nodded, a fierce look on his face.

'AND CHRISTIAN!'

'OH YEAH, FIRE POWERS' cried a black haired boy, whose hands lit up with fire.

'THE PERCY JACKSON FANDOM! PERCY! LEO!-'

Leo revved his chainsaw in anticipation.

'AND FRANK!'

Frank turned into a giant tarantula, as several-including a tearful ginger haired boy- screamed.

'Okay...THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FANDOM! JACE, CLARY AND MAGNUS!'

'I'M IMMORTAL SUCKERS' shouted a man with alarmingly cat-like eyes.

'THE GONE FANDOM, SAM!'

Sam nodded, waving, but causing a disturbance by accidentally shooting lasers out of his hands.

'CAINE'

'YEAH, THE KINGS BACK SUCKERS'

A girl to the left of him smirked.

'AND DIANA'

The smirking girl winked seductively.

'THE DIVERGENT FANDOM! TRIS-'

'DAUNTLESS YOU PANSYCAKES!' cried a girl, who high-fived a grinning boy next to her.

'URIAH AND TOBIAS!'

Tobias smiled.

'THE FAULT IN OUR STARS FANDOM!'

'HOW ARE WE MEANT TO DO THIS? I HAVE ONE LEG, HAZEL HAS ONE LUNG AND ISAAC CAN'T SEE!' a handsome boy shouted

'Ah, the wrath of an author' sighed Caesar 'Just try your best Augustus, try your best'

'AND FINALLY, THE HUNGER GAMES FANDOM! KATNISS-'

'I GOT THIS!' shouted a girl, loading a bow

'PEETA!'

Peeta took out an icing gun, looking menacing and yet hilariously adorable.

'JOHANNA'

'I'M GONNA PUT MY AXE IN ALL YOUR FACES'

'Wonderful...NOW LET THE FIRST ANNUAL FANDOM GAMES...BEGIN!


	2. Alliances and Amity Bread

'And would you look at that, after 10 minutes in the arena and an alliance has already formed! We'll be looking down on that in a minute, but I'd like to discuss for our viewers the sort of monsters or 'mutt's they'll be facing in the arena

'For each fandom tribute, they'll be up against the villain from their fandom! So-oooh, here we have a wild John Green chasing the TFIOS tributes, and over the far side of the arena with have Rose and Dimitri staking some strigoi! This is all a very exciting start, now let's drop down into the arena!''

* * *

'So Tris, do you want some bread?' smiled Peeta, who took out a loaf from his jacket and split it into quarters.

'NO, NO, NO PEETA, NOT THE BREAD, DON'T EAT TH-'

Peeta giggled.

'Oh god' Tris groaned 'Peeta where's Katniss?'

'I COULD FROST THE ARENA INTO A CAKE AND MAKE EVERYONE EAT THEIR WAY OUT' Peeta shouted with glee.

'She's in a tree isn't she?' Tris sighed as Peeta nodded and began talking to himself. 'KATNISS?'

Tris shrieked as a girl with a braid jumped down next to her.

'You called' she sighed.

'I..uh..Peeta ate amity bread.'

'What?'

'Just look at him.'

They turned to find Peeta making a daisy chain necklace.

Katniss shrugged 'He's like this all the time, I'm sure it's not the bread.'

'Bu-'

'it's not the bread.'

'Well actually' popped up a muscly boy next to her, 'It could be'

The girl with the braid pulled her bow to him, aiming an arrow at his heart 'And you are...'

'Whoa, chill, firstly, keep tension here okay? 'He grinned, patting Katniss' stomach 'And secondly, I'm Four, Divergent fandom at your service' he grinned, pulling Tris to his side.

'I don't want allies' Katniss groaned.

'WELL YOU HAD THEM IN CATCHING FIRE, SO WHY NOT NOW?' Tris grinned.

'I..ugh..fine, just don't eat any berries and don't trust TMI or PJO'

* * *

'An interesting start to the game and ooh, Dimitri and Rose have settled down for the night, let's take a look!' Caesar winked.


	3. The woman with the axe

'We need allies if we're going to win this thing' Dimitri mumbled, his voice low.

'I know, not the TFIOS tributes, because I am NOT battling it out with a wild John Green' Rose countered.

'Agreed, what about The Shadowhunters`?'

'Maybe it' be a risk though, they're dangerous' the girl said 'What about the Gone tributes?'

Dimitri shook his head, grimacing 'Definitely not, I don't trust the girl and Caine, I've heard what happens when they're together...'

Rose shuddered. 'Ugh babies going on killing sprees, not my kinda thing, you're right. So it's the Shadowhunters...and those wizards?'

'Who else is there, I feel like we're forgetting a fandom' Dimitri sighed, his forehead creasing.

'OOOH THE DEMIGODS! We should take them, that Leo guy can make fire' Rose grinned

'So can Christian.'

'We don't know where Christian is, and Frank can turn into animals!'

'Unnecessary.'

'PERCY CAN CONTROL WATER! It's not as if we'd go thirsty?'

'Again unnecessary.'

'WE NEED ALLIES DIMITRI!' Rose sighed, standing up and staring the man down.

'I know Rose, but we need to stake the arena out, observe the other tributes, see their weaknesses.'

'Ugh, nobody does that Dimitri, let's face it. We fight, try to survive and win this shit right?'

'It's not that simple Rose' Dimitri sighed.

'OH MY GOD FINE, I'LL JUST DO THIS BY MYSELF THEN!'

'Roza, no that's too dangerou-'

Dimitri stopped, Rose had disappeared.

He swore in Russian.

* * *

A woman with a fierce expression hacked a path in front of her with a vicious looking axe. She stopped for a second to watch a bird fly across the sky. How she hated these games, she thought, but her thoughts soon scattered when somebody bumped into her, leaving her sprawled on the ground.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'' She roared, as she got to her feet, brushing leaves off her body.

'Ah good to see you too' a girl smiled sarcastically in front of her, before taking a stake from her pocket, twirling it in her hand menacingly.

The woman with the axe grinned. 'Nice.' She said 'You're the girl who hunts those undead vampire weirdos.'

'Yup, I'm Rose, and you're the woman who dresses as trees and shoves axes in people's faces, right?' Rose grinned.

'You know I can use this, right?' the woman hissed, pointing to her axe.

'Oh no doubt, but then we couldn't be allies, could we?'

'Allies? That's what you want?' the woman laughed.

Rose nodded.

The woman with the axe hesitated. '...Alright..Johanna' she sighed, reaching her hand out to Rose.

Rose shook Johanna's hand, a smile playing across her face.


	4. Wizard swears and coming back to life

'You know, we could probably just apparate out of the arena' Ron suggested.

'Honestly Ron, didn't you read the rules? No apparating, no asking the gods to let you out and no making Gaia, which I think was mainly directed at Diana and Caine...'

'God Caine is creepy.' Ron shivered.

'He created a devil child who went on a killing spree, who ended up killing him, of course he's creepy.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Then how is he here...and Augustus, Tris and Uriah' Popped up Harry.

The two jumped.

'Bloody hell, don't do that, you frightened me. Damn invisibility cloak..' Ron grumbled.

The invisibility cloak suddenly disappeared.

'DAMMIT RON! YOU KNOW THE GAMESMAKERS DON'T ALLOW INVISIBILITY CLOAKS, BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND TELL THEM..YOU...UNICORN TURD'

'WELL YOU'RE...VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE.'

'ENOUGH!' Shrieked Hermione, 'And to answer your question Harry, they've obviously performed a ritual to awaken the favourite dead fictional characters.'

The boys stared at her.

'What?..'

'Let's keep moving..'

* * *

Caine was starting to feel a little weary; it turned out coming back from the dead took its toll.

'Come on idiot, I want to put us as far from the other tributes as possible.' Grumbled Sam.

'Hey, you should be happy I'm even here, _brother, _but if you really want me to g-'

'No, we don't want you to go, so shut up and walk' Interrupted Diana.

'Ah Diana, you're still as beautiful as the last time I saw yo-' he began.

'Oh, you mean when you were melting? When you left me for blaze of glory? Please shut up. I'm not going to have sex with you, we ARE NOT creating another Gaia, we are going to WIN this shit and show all the other tributes .not a laughing stock.'

Sam chuckled.

'Anything to add..._Brother?'_ Caine smiled icily.

'Good to see you man.'

'Yeah uh...You too'

'Ah brotherly love' winked Diana, skipping ahead of the two brothers.


	5. Clogs, Demigods and Limp Noodles

'I don't see why we have to make allies, you know the rules, only one fandom wins' Frank sighed.

'Well we don't have to befriend the Shadowhunters, maybe the TFIOS or Divergent tributes? Percy smiled.

'And then use the TFIOS tributes to help us and 'accidently' loose them in the woods' grinned Leo.

'Dude...we can't just do that to them.. .'

'What?'

'They've got cancer, and Augustus just came back from the dead.'

'And I've got a third nipple, anyway that Augustus dude seems cool' Leo grinned

'Maybe, but for now let's just find food' sighed Frank

'I'll get us some water' grinned Percy, who raised his hands in the air, creating a tidal wave that may save the demigods from dehydration but certainly wouldn't save them from the pack of Shadowhunters a few miles away.

* * *

'Look over there, a tidal wave' pointed Clary

'And here we have a wild idiot, or more commonly known as Demi-gods' grinned Jace.

'Then let's go, if I can't die here and nothing happens I might just have to stab myself through the chest.' Sighed Magnus.

'Oh my wittle Magnus' cooed Jace 'Poor, dear, innocent Magnus.'

'Hey, I've saved your handsome butt more times than I can count you limp noodle.'

Jace spluttered 'A limp what?'

'Noodle'

Clary and Jace stared at Magnus blankly.

'I HEARD IT IN A FILM, OKAY?'

'Which film?' Clary smiled.

'This film where this girl pretends to be a man to save her father from fighting in a war...Mulan I think it was.'

'I dunno Clary; you think I could dress up as a girl and fight in a war?' Jace grinned,

'Definitely.' Clary grinned.

'I think I'd look good in pigtails, don't you? Bu then again, I'd look good in anything...Apart from clogs. Those monstrosities should be banished straight to Edom.'

'Please be quiet' Magnus groaned.

'Oh by the angel, don't tell me you're a fan of Clogs'

'No, BE QUIET and listen'

The tributes fell silent, as they heard the voices of the Percy Jackson tributes coming towards them.

* * *

'I think the wave came from over there' Tris pointed.

'It doesn't matter, it's probably that Poseidon boy, Percy, he's dangerous' countered Katniss

'Maybe, but if we go the PJO tributes out of the pictu-'

'Tris, if we do this, Peeta will come with us, I'm not losing him again, not in the original games and especially not these games.' Hissed Katniss.

Tris' face lit up with anger, but subsided into a knowing smile. 'You're right, I'm so-' Tris began, but faltered.

'What?' Katniss whispered,

'Get me a knife'

'A kni-?'

'NOW'

Katniss handed Tris a knife, taking out her bow and falling into a crouch. 'Who is it?'

'Dimitri' whispered Four behind them who was followed by Peeta.

'Crap, he's good' whispered Tris.

'But he's alone?' Katniss mumbled, confused.

'Yes, which may leave him vulnerable' smiled Peeta.

'No, that will leave him on guard.' Tris mumbled.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Four grinned.

Tris shrugged, a sly smile on her face, 'Let's take him in'

Katniss groaned.


	6. Revenge and The hotness of Monica

Dimitri didn't like being alone I the arena, too many threats to be on guard for at one time, he thought.

'Maybe I should ally with someone' he grumbled sarcastically under his breath, stepping over a log.

'Then' said a voice in the shadows, 'Ally with us'.

Dimitri whipped his stake out as four tributes stepped out from behind a tree.

'Who's there' he called.

'I'm Tris, this is Four, Katniss and Peeta' smiled a small girl.

'Dimitri of Vampire Academy, what are your weapons?'

'The usual, bow, knife, gun, you?'

'Stakes and knives'

'Awesome, did you see the wave?' Tris smiled, stepping forward to shake Dimitri's hand.

'Sure did, probably the Percy Jackson fandom, or Caine with his telekinesis'

'Good point, we didn't think of that' Katniss mumbled, stepping forward to assess Dimitri.

'Where's Rose, Dimitri?' Four asked

'She uh, went off on her own'

'Any idea where?' Katniss whispered.

Dimitri shook his head.

'Then let's set up camp, I've got a tent.'

* * *

Being part of a game where you had to kill everyone apart from you and two others, is pretty hard with one leg, thought Augustus.

'I need to rest' gasped Hazel, who collapsed on a rock.

'Same' replied Isaac, as he walked into a tree with an 'Oof!'

'Careful buddy' Augustus grinned as he pulled Isaac up and sitting down on the rock next to Hazel.

'Oh man, coming back from the dead sucks' he groaned. 'Pain still does indeed demand to be felt'

'Look, I know everyone this we're weak...Which we are, but we need to prove them all wrong' gasped Hazel.

'Yup, although they may favour us, they might feel bad if they hurt us'

'Which gives us an advantage'

'Indeed it does Isaac, will all the money we get when we win, I shall buy you those robotic eyes' grinned Augustus.

'Nah, I'm alright.'

'What? Why not?' Hazel whispered.

'Don't wanna see if Monica's still hot'

'She's alright, but her car certainly isn't' Hazel grinned,

'One of our finest moments I think, that car deserved what It got' Augustus grinned.

Isaac chuckled.

* * *

It turns out being in the arena did not hold many opportunities to be dauntless without

Getting killed

or

Killing someone

Thought Uriah.

Shooting a rabbit with his gun was pretty dauntless he guessed.

Scaling a tree over 100 feet was very dauntless he guessed.

Being separated from Tris and Four was not dauntless, it sucked.

Uriah looked at his watch **02:27, **he'd been in the arena for nearly a day.

And oh god he was tired.

When he woke in the medical room they told him he'd be achy, bringing him back from the dead was hard.

Realising he'd been dead was harder.

A coma they'd told him was the reason, an explosion the cause.

The explosion set by Four.

He'd liked Four, even respected him. But now all he wanted was revenge.

I may not win, he thought, but I will kill Four.


	7. A wild Umbridge appears

For the first time in his life, his fire magic really wasn't helping Christian. Being a Moroi and all meant he had his privileges, he was allowed a personal stash of blood for obvious reasons, but is still wasn't enough.

And of course he was bored

He didn't have Rose or Dimitri with him, they'd seemed to have forgotten him, but that was expected. Christian never really knew what Dimitri thought of him, he was only just getting used to having him as his guardian. And as for Rose, well they accepted each other, he supposed they were friends, but she had more important things now, like looking after Lissa, not only Christian's girlfriend but their queen.

**SNAP.**

Christian swung round, lighting his hands with fire, 'Who's there' he called.

'Aw man now that isn't fair, why can't I get fire powers' grinned a boy stepping out from the shadows. 'Uriah, of the Divergent tributes' said the boy, presenting his hand to Christian.

'Christian, Vampire Academy' he replied, extinguishing his flames and shaking his hand.

'Allies?'

'Allies.'

* * *

'GODDAMMIT THESE DEMONS JUST KEEP ON COMING' shouted Jace, as he killed yet another demon, sending it back to whatever hellish realm it came from.

'I HAVE AN IDEA' Clary shrieked.

'DO IT, I'M USING A LOT OF MAGIC AND IT'S WEAKENING ME' shouted Magnus.

Clary took her stele out of her pocket and began to draw a rune.

'WHICH RUNE IS THAT?' Screamed Jace.

'I'VE NO IDEA' Clary screamed back. 'IT JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD, SO STAND BACK'

Jace took his seraph blade, killing another demon within a matter of seconds, before standing back next to Magnus.

'OKAY, HERE IT GOES, I THINK THIS WILL CREATE A BARRIER BETWEEN THE DEMONS AND US, THE BARRIER WILL KILL THE DEMONS INSTANTLY AS IT HITS IT.' Clary shrieked, as he hand lit up blue, and a huge wave blasted the three off their feet.

'Did it work?' sighed Jace groggily, brushing leaves off his body and standing up.

'Whoa' they all sighed.

There in front of them was a transparent barrier, the edges electric blue. And beyond the barrier lay a sticky wasteland of ichor and guts.

'Ah lovely' grimaced Jace 'you should do that more often'

'Mmm' Clary sighed 'It's tiring though'

Jace smiled, pulling Clary to him and hugging her. Magnus rolled his eyes and began to walk forward but froze.

'What is it?' Jace called.

'The wizards'

'How do you know?' Clary wondered

'Magicians and Warlocks can always sense when other magicians are near'

'Okay...their weapons?'

'The usual, just their wands'

'Excellent' grinned Jace, heading towards Magnus.

'Wait...Something's' wrong'

Jace groaned 'What now?'

'They're being chased'

'Well I'm not staying around to find ou-'

Jace's words were halted as a ginger haired boy ran into him.

'Oh bloody hell' he sighed, before shouting 'GUYS, it's THE SHADOWHU-'he began, but was halted when a seraph blade was put to his throat, his eyes wide.

'What's happening? What are your intentions?' Jace whispered into his ear.

'Agh crap, we're being attacked b-'

'Please don't tell me Voldemort' groaned Jace.

'No...Worse...Umbridge' he grimaced

Jace's face turned pale 'No, he whispered'

The boy nodded.

'Help us out run her, please; I'm Ron, Hermione's back there and Harry's behind me'

Jace stared at him and then nodded 'I'm Jace, this is Clary and Magnus, he's a warlock.'

But before Ron could reply, Harry popped up next to him, out of breath.

'Jesus, she just won't die, Hermione's still back there' he gasped, before turning rigid, taking his wand out.

'Whoa chill, we're helping you' Clary smiled

'Nice, an alliance eh? Good one Ron, I'm Harry, you must be Jace and Clary'

The two nodded

'No doubt, have you seen this face? It's unforgettable' Jace grinned, but his grin vanished when he heard a girlish scream.

'Oh crap, Umbridge' Ron cried, as Jace cursed under his breath.

'Magnus, can you help us out? Magic her to...The Divergent tributes or something?' Clary smiled

'I'll try'

Magnus stepped forward, his hands in front of him as they lit up blue.


	8. Severe Parenting Issues and Asmodeus

Hermione was having an awful lot of trouble defeating Umbridge, she'd chucked textbooks and dragon eggs at her but nothing worked.

She'd deflected all Hermione's spells and still there she was, wandering along dressed in her pink getup, with a sickeningly girly smile on her face, humming.

'AVADA KEDAVRA' Hermione screamed.

Umbridge however, deflected the killing curse into a tree, causing it to shatter everywhere.

'Oh you silly girl! You mustn't do that.' Umbridge grinned

Hermione knew then, that her only hope was to run.

As she weaved in an out of trees she heard voices ahead of her.

'HARRY! RON!' She screamed.

'HERMIONE!' she heard in the distance.

'RON, I'M HERE, SHE WON'T FUCKING DIE' she shrieked.

'COME ON! YOU'RE NEARLY THERE' another voice shouted. Harry.

'I CAN'T DO IT, SHE'S NOT BUDGING' cried another anonymous voice, as she slammed into Ron's chest.

'Let's see if she can take a Seraph blade to the heart' another voice called.

'The Shadowhunters, Ron we can't' whispered Hermione.

He shrugged 'They're as scared of Umbridge as we are; they've heard the stories'

A hand rested on Hermione's shoulder, Hermione looked down to see a small girl with red hair smiling at her.

'I'm Clary, It'll be fine, you can trust u-'

Her words were halted by the scream of Jace.

'SHE TOOK THE BLOODY BLADE OUT OF HER JACE, OH BY THE ANGEL'

'Oh, that's messed up' grimaced Magnus 'I'm immortal and I'm pretty sure I can't do that'

'Wait, Magnus, there is something else we can do!' Clary grinned, her eyes lighting up.

'What? Knit her a little scarf to go with her outfit and strangle her?'

'No, nice idea though, we could summon Raziel!'

'Clary...we can't just casually summon Raziel' Magnus sighed

'Who the bloody hell is Raziel' whispered Ron

'Our patron angel, but Magnus, if we ask him to take away Umbridge, I'm sure he'd understand, he likes me anyway remember? He brought Jace back to life'

Magnus sighed 'Ugh fine, there's a lake over there, go make a pentagram'

They did so, as they turned round Umbridge had gotten closer and closer.

'I'll hold her off for a while, you know the chant' Magnus addressed Clary, who nodded.

'Tell me the chant; I'd like to do it, if that's cool with you guys. I'd like to see this angel guy' said Ron

'He's a bit of a dick, but okay' The Shadowhunters nodded.

As they began to chant, the rest of the wizards watched in awe as the pentagram began to light up. After a minute Magnus came running back;

'I've held her off for a bit but-'he froze 'Oh my lord, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT'S THE WRONG CHAN-'Magnus began but was halted by a fiery figure who boomed:

'WHO DARES SUMMON ME, ASMODEUS-Oh...Magnus...What are you doing?'

'Ugh, hi dad, we're trying to summon Raziel, but this numpty-'Magnus sighed, smacking Ron's head 'Got the chant wrong.'

'Pshh, not even a 'Oh hey dad, how are you' or 'Oh hey, nice to see you' honestly why do I both-'

'Yes thank you dad' Magnus sighed sarcastically 'Listen, we've been trying to get rid of Umbridge, if you could help us, that'd be great.'

'Good god I hate her, the epitome of evil that witch, but before I help you, who of you summoned me?' boomed the demon.

'Oh here we go again, it's Edom all over again' mumbled Magnus'

'Me' squeaked the red headed boy.

'Ah fabulous, can you step forward please?'

Ron stepped forward.

'I really didn't want to be summoned you see, I'm sick of all these idiots summoning me, so uh sorry about this'

The demon clicked his fingers and suddenly Ron disappeared.

Magnus groaned,

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' Hermione screamed.

'Never fear little wizard, never fear, he's just be kept in my palace for eternal punishment...Along with Umbridge' Asmodeus grinned.

The tributes turned to see Umbridge, who was 20 foot away, suddenly disappear.

'Ah well, I best be off now, don't thank me, that cow needed killing, ta-ta!'

And with that the demon vanished.

'I don't know whether to happy or mad' grumbled Harry.

Magnus shook his head 'Needless to say, I have some parenting issues.'

'Don't we all' mumbled Clary

'Magnus, how are we going to get Ron back' Hermione demanded.

'We...uh... can't'

'WHAT?'

'Yeah, uh sorry, shall we get going?'

And with that, the tributes started walking, mumbling profanities under their breath.


	9. Elephants and Alliances

'Interesting turn in events down in the arena, and so many questions! Will Johanna keep her alliance up with Rose? Will Isaac get his robotic eyes? And what will Harry and Hermione do without Ron? Only one way to find out, back in the arena we go!'

* * *

'So where's your fella Dimitri?'Asked Johanna.

Over the few hours of their alliance, Johanna had taken to Rose, she reminded her of...well herself. No she though, when it comes down to it, she's of another fandom, when it comes down to it...I'll kill her.

'He was getting boring, he was all 'We need to stake out the arena and observe the tributes' and that's not how you do this, you fight, you survive, you win, right?' Rose replied, looking up at Johanna.

'Right.'

'I guess leaving was a bit rash of me..I do feel kinda bad about leaving him...'

'Nah he's alright, he's too hot to be killed' Johanna grinned.

Rose looked up at Johanna, a grin on her face. Johanna grinned back.

* * *

Leo was starting to get on Percy's nerves. So far he'd been set on fire twice, been tripped up 3 times and been told he'd needed to 'Lighten up'

Percy responded by smothering Leo's face in water.

'You know, I could turn into a Lion and eat him, if he get's worse' whispered Frank.

'Nah, he'd taste bad.' Percy grinned. 'Okay stop, I think we should see what the arena is like, Frank? Can you turn into an Eagle or something, maybe an Elephant?'

'Sure' he replied, before turning into an Eagle and soaring across the sky, h=where the sun was starting to rise.

Leo and Percy stopped at a log and sat, Percy was surprised to see a troubled look on Leo's face.

'What's up man?'

'I need to get out of here' Leo mumbled.

'Don't we all?' Percy chuckled.

'No, I mean, I promised Calypso I'd come back for her...I still have that promise and I..'

'I know man, she' a cool girl, but I think you should stick to your promise.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, when I was in...Tartarus I was hit by all these curses from monsters I'd killed...I forgot about Calypso after the battle with Luke...she cursed me and...it rather hurt, so yeah, definitely find her.'

But before Leo could reply an Eagle swooped down and turned into Frank 'It's a dome, mainly forest, though there's a big lake headed up on the right a couple miles away.'

'Awesome, thanks man.'

'So you want to stop at the lake? It's pretty much all forest, but I can clear a path' suggested Frank.

'Yeah go ahead man'

Frank turned into an Elephant.

'AGH!'

'LEO? MAN, WHAT'S UP?'

Unfortunately Leo could not reply, as Frank the Elephant had squashed him.

Frank turned back into a human 'OH GODS, I'm SORRY...Ah that's grim... I uh..' Frank spluttered.

'YO HEPHAESTUS, Sorry about that' Percy shouted. 'PLEASE HONOR LEO IN OLYMPUS AND GUIDE ME TO OYGEYGIA, SO I MAY RESCUE, CALYPSO...Leo's...Love...so uh yeah...have some chicken on us, thanks buddy'

Leo's body disappeared.

'Hey, Frank, chill' Percy said, patting a stricken Frank on the shoulder. 'He's in Olympus now, we'll see him again, Hephaestus liked him, he'll let the guy live.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, now let's find that lake.'


	10. Telepathy and Mockingjay Puns

For the first time, Caine rather regretted having Sex with Diana. Not because it had been a bad experience, it had been great, but being chased by his daughter who happened to want to destroy the world wasn't Caine's idea of 'fun.'

'You just had to have a baby didn't you?' Sam hissed, as they tried to outrun Gaia. 'Ever heard of protection?'

'DON'T BE DISHEARTENED UNCLE SAM' Gaia screeched 'MAYBE I'LL KILL YOU LAST!'

'I'm really not going to be much help against her' Diana sighed 'My powers are useless against her'

'OH ALRIGHT MOTHER, I'LL LET YOU HAVE SOME FUN' Gaia shouted gleefully.

Diana felt a tingling in her hands and suddenly..

'I really need a wee'

'WHA-?'

'TELEPATHY MOTHER, YOU CAN HEAR ALL OUR PRETTY LITTLE THOUGHTS, HAVE FUN, I'LL SEE YOU SOON' Gaia grinned, winking, before running into the shadows.

'Does that mean you ca-'

'Yes Sam, so maybe you should go to the toilet.'

'Uh yeah...thanks'

Which left Diana alone with Caine..for the first time since the Fayz. This, Diana thought, wasn't the best of things. Diana watched Caine, who was biting his thumbnail...just like he used to. No, Diana thought; do not go soft on him.

'If you can hear people's thoughts, can you hear Gaia's?

'Good point...but no, and I can't read your either, thank god...I can hear everyone in the arena... apart from you two, Tris, Uriah and that Gus guy...weird'

'Maybe it's a 'Brought back to life so you can participate in the games' thing.' Suggested Caine icily.

'Good point, ah Sam's coming'

'Really? I don't see him...'

Diana tapped her forehead.

'Ah'

'Ah indeed, it looks like the games just got interesting.'

* * *

'No, hold the bow like this and then shoot' sighed Katniss

'I don't know why we weren't taught this in Dauntless training, this is pretty fun' Tris grinned, releasing an arrow, which lodged itself into a tree five feet away.

'Nah, bows are too big, impractical in war' Four grinned.

'Well a bow always helped me out' Katniss snapped.

'Alright little miss girl on fire, we were just saying, no need to get your feathers in a twist.'

Katniss glared at Four and stalked off.

'What? Too many Mockingjay puns?' Four grinned

'Yup, that and Katniss is actually very antisocial/ unfriendly at times' replied Peeta.

'I HEARD THAT' Shouted Katniss a few feet away.

Tris turned towards Dimitri, who was trying to shoot an arrow himself.

'Dimitri' she smiled, walking over to him. 'Like this' she showed him.

'You know, now were together, we'll have to face whatever monster from your fandoms, plus strigoi, so you should probably learn to use a stake' Dimitri smiled

'I'd love t- Tris started but was interrupted by Four.

'Not Tris, you're dangerous enough by yourself' he winked 'Katniss and I should try'

'And what about me?' pouted Peeta

'You have your frosting gun, don't you?' Tris smiled.

'All righ-'Dimitri began, but paused as the sky lit up with the daily dose of dead tributes/ announcements.

Ron and Leo's faces appeared in the sky; Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief.

'Rose will be alright, if she's been trained by you, then there's no doubt about it' Tris smiled.

Dimitri nodded, before handing a stake to Four. 'Now, about staking..' Dimitri began; a smile on his face but a worried look in his eyes.


	11. A little too much 'Brotherly' Love

'CLARY, JUST LET ME LOVE YOU, AND WE CAN RULE EDOM FOREVER' Shouted Sebastian.

The Shadowhunters and the wizards had been running for at least half an hour, trying to escape Sebastian.

'Wait...Isn't he your brother, Clary?' Harry gasped

'Mmmhmm, you get used to it after a while'

'WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE STAYED IN THE DAMNED LAKE' Shouted Jace.

'Up here' Magnus called, pointing to a tree.

'Ugh, tree climbing is for Katniss Everdeen not m-'Jace began but was halted when Magnus smacked him across the face.

Jace climbed the tree.

'Why is your brother in love with you?' Grimaced Hermione, as she perched on a branch.

'I don't know, ask Cassandra Clare, but right now, what we need is a sword of heavenly fire.'

'I'm not sure we'll find one of those here Clary' Jace replied sarcastically.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that Jace' Harry said smugly 'ACCIO..uh..SWORD WITH HEAVENLY FIRE IN IT' he shouted.

'Nice, really smooth' sighed Jace.

'Don't make me Avada Kedavra you' Harry grumbled

'Oh no, please don't, death by stick is not how I pictured dying' Jace grinned

'Or..I could just accio Umbridg-'

'NO!' they all shouted.

'So I thought' Harry grinned 'Ah here it comes, watch out!'

And suddenly a sword zoomed into Harry's hand. 'Nice, a bit heavy, but whatever floats your boat' he assessed before handing it to Clary.

'When you said you were used to your brother loving you...are you saying the things we heard were true?' whispered Hermione.

'Things...?'

'That you two once believed you were related but still loved each other anyway' Hermione shivered 'Incest'

'Uh yeah...Blame it on Cassie, oh by the angel, here he comes'

The tributes looked down to see Sebastian lounging at the bottom of the tree, grinning.

'Heya, oooh wizards, nice choice, maybe you can help me rule Edom too!' he grinned.

'Sorry' Clary mouthed 'I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU SEBASTIAN' Clary shouted.

'OOOH, WHAT IS IT?' Sebastian grinned, but before Clary could tell him what this 'gift' might be, he gasped, looking down he saw a fiery arrow protruding from his chest. With one final 'I love you Clary' he disappeared. Where Sebastian's body stood, The Divergent and Hunger Games tributes stood, their weapons at the ready.


	12. Katniss, Strigoi and Girl on Fire Powers

'That is one messed up kid' breathed Katniss. 'I've had enough craziness for a lifetime..HEY, IF WE DON'T KILL YOU GUYS, CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOUR?' She shouted up to the tributes in the tree.

'Uh, sure' Harry called back, before climbing down, the rest of the tributes trailing after him. 'So uh, what's up?'

'Clary, was that your brother?' Tris smiled.

'Sadly, thank you so much, but how the hell did you kill him? Only Heavenly Fire works on the little shit'

Katniss shrugged 'Girl on fire powers. I transferred some of my fire into the arrow and shot it' she grinned, 'It was a pleasure to get rid of him for you, but I am so done with this weird shit, hey harry, can you do something for me?'

'Sure' he winked.

'Nothing like that' she groaned 'Can you shout ACCIO PRIM for me?'

'Why?'

'Just do it' she demanded, before handing her bow to Peeta 'Have fun' she smile, patting his cheek.

'Uh alright...'

And a few minutes later, Primrose Everdeen appeared in the arena, looking extremely confused.

'Wha- Katniss...'

'Yeah hey' she grinned, patting her sister's head 'Thanks Harry, Clary can you make a portal to District 12'

'Wha? Uh...sure?'

'What's she doing' Tris whispered to Four.

'I've no idea...' Four replied.

And soon enough, with a rune or two, a portal glowed blue by the tree.

'Ah great thanks Clary'

'Katniss...what are you doing' Dimitri asked incredulously.

'Like i said, I'm done with this weirdness, I've been in two games already, I'm not participating in a third, so I'm just gonna go home..' she grinned.

'And leave your sister in your place?' Tris asked, evidently in disbelief.

'Yup, see ya!' Katniss grinned, before stepping into the portal and disappearing.

'I CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD FOR THIS?' Prim shouted.

'Whatever, we'll see you guys later, we'll kill you some other time, and I'm tired' Harry sighed.

'Wait, have you seen Rose?' Dimitri called, stepping forward.

'No, sorry, we'll just be off, thanks for not killing us' Clary smiled, as the Shadowhunter and Wizard tributes ran off.

'Oh by the way, sorry about this' Harry smiled grimly 'AVADA KEDAVRA'

Prim disappeared, back to wherever she came from.

'Well that was...interesting.' Four sighed.

* * *

Johanna really was starting to regret this alliance, having run from the 3rd strigoi attack this morning.

'JUST GIVE ME A STAKE' she cried.

'DECAPITATION WORKS JUST FINE, USE YOUR AXE'

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER HATHAWAY'

'BECAUSE I WAS SAVING YOUR SORRY BUTT FROM A STRIGOI, THAT'S WHY' Rose cried as she staked yet another strigoi through the heart.

'ALRIGHT, LET'S GET CHOPPING' grinned Johanna as she poised to attack a red headed Strigoi.

Several minutes later, several head of strigoi and plenty of bodies lay on the ground in a red mess. The two high fived.

'That was fun' Johanna grinned.

'Yeah, totally' Rose sighed sarcastically, wiping a cut on her forehead. 'I wonder where the games makers got the strigoi from' she sighed, but froze.

'What?'

'I can sense one'

'What? Whe-'

'DUCK!' Rose cried as she flipped over Johanna and shot her stake into battle with the strigoi.

'WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE' the strigoi screamed.

'Yeah, like that hasn't happened before' Rose grunted, as she flipped the strigoi onto the grass.

'Rose right? I've heard all about you, why not give up? I can turn you strigoi, like me' the strigoi grinned, wiggling under Rose's grasp. 'You'll probably die in the arena anyway, just like your man Dimitri, so why not? I'm Eve' she grinned.

'No' Rose grimaced, as she plunged her stake into Eve's heart 'You're dead.'


	13. Godly parents, Sight and Hunger

Christian really was getting bored in the arena. Two days had passed and the alliance with Uriah had shown little faith, apart from the fact that he could shoot animals from a far distance. He couldn't blame Uriah though, he though, Uriah was bound to be tired from coming back from the dead, but Christian was bored. And hungry.

His blood supply was down to his last five bottles and all he wanted was fresh blood. Christian knew he wouldn't get out of the arena, he'd come across no other tributes in the 3 days of the game.

'Hey, I've got us a rabbit if you like, I managed to drain his blood for you as well, you must be getting pretty hungry' Uriah smiled next to him, holding up a bottle of the animals blood.

Christian took it and drank quickly; not caring about the blood running down his chin, but something stopped his drinking. No, he though, this isn't enough. I need something...human...Something fresh, living. And then he grinned.

'Uh...You alright man? What's so funny?' Uriah said nervously next to him.

If Christian couldn't win this, then he could always have some fun. And then he pounced.

* * *

Frankly, Frank was only a little relieved to be rid of Leo, though being stepped on probably wasn't a cool way to go, Percy thought. He and Percy had camped out by the lake, though Percy had refused to eat the fish Frank had caught, stating 'Fish are my friends, and friends do not eat other friends.'

Which Frank guessed he could understand. But Frank's thoughts were scattered when he heard voices.

'Who is it?' he whispered crouching behind a rock.

'The TFIOS tributes'

'Holy Hera, I'm not killing them okay? They don't deserve it'

'I know man, but nobody deserves it, so let's just face them and see how it goes, Okay?'

'Okay.'

* * *

Hazel didn't know how she'd gotten through the past few days, considering that Gus was extremely tired, coming back from the dead, Hazel's lungs were doing their usual crappy job and Isaac couldn't see.

'Stop' Gus whispered.

'What' she whispered, pulling Isaac to her side to stop him from walking into a tree.

'The Percy Jackson tributes'

'Crap'

'Uh hey guys, we're not gonna hurt you' Percy called

'Cancer perk' Hazel whispered.

'Indeed' Augustus grinned' Hey, how's it going? Run into any tributes lately?'

'No you?'

'Nah, what happened to your buddy Leo, he seemed like a cool guy'

'I uh...Stepped on him' Frank mumbled.

The other tributes looked at him blankly

'I turned into an Elephant and accidently squished him'

'Oh, that's nasty' Isaac grimaced.

'Yeah...Uh...I know'

'Isaac, you can't see can you?' Percy said hastily, changing the subject.

'No, so please resist the urge to kill me'

Percy chuckled 'No man, chill, it's pretty awesome you're so far into the games. I can, if you wanted, call on my dad Poseidon and ask him to give you eyes...'

'I dunno man, only until the end of the games, still don't wanna see a world without Augustus Waters' he smiled, trying to pat Augustus' shoulder but patting a tree instead.

'Oh you make me blush' Augustus grinned.

'I can make them temporary?'

Isaac hesitated, but then nodded.

'Sweet, HEY DAD? HELP ISAAC HERE OUT AND GIVE HIM SOME EYES, BUT ONLY TILL THE GAME ENDS, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANNA SEE A WORLD WITHOUT AUGUSTUS WATERS, so uh yeah..' Percy shouted, and before the tributes eyes, a flash of blue and..

'HOLY CRAP I CAN SEE, THANKS MAN'

Percy grinned as Isaac high-fived his fellow tributes.

'Aw thanks man, fancy giving Hazel some non-crappy lungs?' he grinned.

'Can't I'm afraid, I'm worn out' Percy sighed sitting down on a rock.

'EVERYTHINGS SO COLOURFUL, OH MY GOD GUS, YOUR EYEBROWS ARE LIKE CATERPILLARS'

'Thanks buddy' he grinned, patting Isaac on the shoulder.

'So when do I get a weapon, LET'S GO WIN THIS THING AND KILL SOME TRIBUTES!' Isaac whooped but his cry fell short when they heard a blood curdling cry.


	14. The turning of Christian Ozera

There are two ways to become or turn someone strigoi. One; you drink a person's blood and then feed yours to the victim. Or you can do it the way Christian was, by drinking someone's blood till there was none left, therefore killing them in the process.

Christian never thought it'd come down to this, after his parents had turned strigoi he'd sworn up and down that he never would. And yet here he was drinking the life from Uriah. It felt good actually, watching the life pour out of Uriah's eyes; at least he wasn't hungry anymore.

'Dude' Uriah gasped, as he thrashed around 'What are you doing?'

'It's dinner time' Christian grinned a he pulled back from Uriah's next to wipe the blood off his chin, before going back for another bite.

Uriah moaned, probably from the bliss of the endorphins in Christian's saliva. Little did he know his life was rushing away from him. And suddenly, Uriah stopped thrashing and went limp. Christian looked up and released Uriah's body.

He collapsed on the ground, his limbs in spasm, before halting abruptly completely still and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, they were ringed with red and a new, deathly thirst raged within him.


	15. Plot Twists and Crazy Undead Vampires

Two cannons blasted.

'That's two more gone... .' Caine mumbled.

'So there are 19 of us left.' Sam realised

'Piece of cake, Caine can just go crazy and kill everyone again' grinned Diana.

Caine rolled his eyes.

'I'm surprised Leo and Ron are out, I wonder how that happened..'

'Leo's annoying, wouldn't be surprised if his buddies did him off' Caine grumbled.

'How lovely' Sam replied sarcastically.

'Attention, Tributes, Attention' Came the voice of Caesar Flickerman. 'As you have heard, two tributes have just died. One of them, Christian on the Vampire Academy fandom, has turned strigoi, thought technically undead, he is dangerous and on the loose. Be extra prepared in case of attack. That is all.'

The tributes sat silent, stunned.

'Well crap' Sam stated.

'I can't even hear his thoughts now...' Diana sighed.

'How do you even kill a strigoi?' Caine pondered.

'I think you can, stake it, decapitate it, or set fire to it'

'Easier said than done.'

'I guess I would be able to set him on fire..or...burn his head off' Sam suggested.

'Well let's hope he doesn't do another Drake and can't survive without his head.' Diana mumbled.

'Yeah...Let's hope not'

* * *

'I need to find Dimitri, if we find him, we can ally with him. He can help us defeat Christian' Rose sighed.

'I know, but won't it be hard? Killing your friend?'

'Maybe, but Dimitri was once turned and I ended up travelling to Russia to kill him.'

'What happened?'

'I...may have missed the heart, and had him end up stalking me, but we restored him and turned him back into a Dhampir.'

'Why don't you just 'restore' Christian then?' Johanna sighed, stating the obvious

'We don't have a spirit user to do so, it's a long story, but for now, let's just find Dimitri.'

'Rose' Dimitri whispered.

'She'll be alright, she can look after herself' Tris smiled.

'I know, but she might hesitate, the strigoi being Christian and all...'

'She won't Dimitri, she'll be as badass as ever' Peeta smiled, patting his shoulder.

'Let's set up camp, it's getting dark' Four observed.

'I'll stay up on watch, Strigoi are most active at night...' Dimitri mumbled.

'So will I, give me a stake Dimitri' Tris smiled.

'Tris, no' Four began.

'Tris, yes' Tris grinned, as she sat next to Dimitri, who was poised to attack.

* * *

'Ah wonderful, an undead vampire on the loose' sighed Magnus.

'We can deal with him' Clary shrugged 'If Simon was cool as a vampire then-'

'Please be quiet, you're embarrassing me. Strigoi are crazy, they aren't born, they're...made, Christian probably drained the tribute of all their blood to become one' Magnus sighed.

'Well isn't that lovely' mumbled Harry.

'And then, once they've turned, they're immortal. They live off blood for the rest of their lives, they hunger...Yearn...Live for blood.'

'Oh by the angel, that's grim'

'Yup, and the only way to kill them is to decapitate them, or set them on fire, OR stake them.'

'I'd rather face Sebastian to be honest' Hermione sighed, a grim look on her face.

Jace laughed sardonically 'Trust me, you wouldn't. Now let's shut up and make camp, someone should stay on guard'

'I will' Harry replied

'So will I' Clary smiled.

* * *

'Well there's a plot twist' sighed Augustus.

'I think we should split up, He can probably sense larger groups and may come to us' Percy sighed grimly.

'Good point' Hazel sighed.

The tributes stood, shaking hands.

'Good luck' Percy smiled.

'And to you' Augustus grinned.

And with that the Percy Jackson tributes turned. But not before Isaac pulled a knife and threw it into Frank's back. A Cannon blasted and Percy ran into the night, leaving Frank's body behind.

'YOU TRAITOR' was heard in the distance.

Isaac grinned 'What'

'Isaac...'

'One less tribute, right?' he winked

Is seems that Isaac had indeed one of the games makers pawns. He was not only a piece in their game. He was the monster Peeta once spoke of turning into.


	16. How they met

'So how'd you and Rose meet?' smiled Tris as she leaned against a tree, sleep threatening to consume her.

'She ran off from St Vladimir's Academy for about a year and a half to protect her best friend, a Moroi, in that time I was posted there as a guardian. When we found her and got her and her friend back to the academy, she was behind in training, I...Well I didn't offer but I suggested someone give her extra classes. That someone ended up being me.'

'And then?'

'We had developed a friendly relationship; she's rather reckless and tended to banter with me. One night there was a dance at the school, she wore the most beautiful dress. Earlier that day her, her two friends and her friend Lissa's uncle went shopping. He bought Rose a Rose necklace, saying it was a gift. That night, the uncle tried to kidnap Lissa, Rose found out as Rose could see into Lissa's mind. She ran to me, knowing I'd help, but not knowing that Victor, Lissa's Uncle, had put a lust charm on the necklace, which only worked if there was attraction between the two people. Rose and I. It would slow the guardians down from getting to Lissa.'

'Why did he want Lissa?' Tris gasped.

'Lissa has the power of sprit-all Moroi have some elemental power, Lissa's was rare. It meant she could heal things, bring them back to life after death. She'd done this to Rose in an accident; this is why Rose could see into her mind. Victor was terminally ill, he wanted to use Lissa to heal him. It would never fully go away, the illness, so he thought he'd keep her there. Anyway, the charm wouldn't work unless the two people were attracted to each other...Needless to say we were...We uh...Kissed and things got heated, but I soon realised it was wrong, you know, I was a teacher, her my student. I disabled the necklace and convinced Rose I didn't feel the same.. .But she found out i did..'

'What happened next? Was Lissa okay?'

'She was...Rose and I held out for a long time, but every so often, she would kiss me or vice versa, and for one night, we were together. That night, the school was attacked and I was turned into a Strigoi..' Dimitri whispered.

'Wow..I'm sorry...' Tris whispered 'I can see why you care so much about her'

'After I was turned, she dropped out of school and went off to Russia to kill me. I'd once told her I'd want to be killed if I were ever turned, and she remembered,'

'But you're not dead?'

'No...She found me, but I.. held her captive, after a while she managed to escape, she very nearly killed me, but as she plunged the stake into me I fell off a bridge, the stake came loose and I survived...I ended up stalking her...'

'But you're still a Dhampir?'

'Yes, she found out that Spirit users like Lissa could restore strigoi, if you put a little spirit into a stake. Her best friend did so and restored me.'

'And you lived happily ever after?' Tris smiled.

'Not quite' Dimitri replied, a grim smile on his face 'I felt so bad for my actions as a Strigoi, I tried to convince her I didn't love her... Soon after she was framed for the murder of our queen and would have been executed, but a few others and I broke her out, pretending I was still Strigoi as many thought I was, it made us fugitives. Soon we got down to trying to solve the murder and the only way to make a disturbance in the court and make them wait a while to find us was to cause a disturbance in finding a new Queen or King. Rose found out Lissa had an illegitimate sister, which meant she could run, so Lissa ran for queen. But whilst on the run, I felt my feelings for Rose surface and they were stronger than ever. We spent the night together and soon after found the identity of the murderer. We returned to the court, spoke our theory and with some hesitation were listened too. But the murderer shot Rose, she nearly died, but she recovered. And from then on, we were together.'

'Wow' gasped Tris 'That's insane'

Dimitri chuckled 'I know. Anyway, what about you and Four? Please don't tell me that's his real name?' Dimitri smiled.

Tris laughed 'No, it's Tobias, and Tobias was my instructor in Dauntless initiation, so I guess we're in the same boat, eh?' she smiled. 'We were both Divergent- well me more than him it turned out- but to most Divergent's are dangerous. This woman Jeanine thought so and wanted to kill me. Four soon realised what I was and hid me, he was always different around me than the other initiates. And then one day, he took me into his fear simulation, he revealed almost everything about himself to me, and we both knew then, that we loved each other. We were only together for a month or so when I got shot...' Tris trailed off.

'I'm sorry' Dimitri smiled inanely, grasping Tris' hand 'Listen, we're going to win this, okay? You're going to survive, and when you get out you're going to be with Tobias.'

Tris smiled 'I'm not sure if they'll let me live once we're out..'

'Sure they well, I read the rules, if the winning tributes were dead before, they'll be granted their life back.'

'WHAT? That's insane...That's amazing..I' Tris grinned

'I know, and If Rose and I can't win. Then I would die a happy man knowing you'd win.' Dimitri smiled.


	17. Casually stabbing your boyfriend

After several hours of walking, nearly falling asleep and killing yet more strigoi, Johanna and Rose had come to a halt, standing in front of sleeping tributes.

'Who are they?'

'I think that's that Caine boy' Rose whispered.

'Ugh, not the Gone tributes, if anyone's messed up in this arena it's those three.'

'Nah, Sam seems cool, it's not his fault his brother's a physcopath who created a devil child.' Rose sighed.

'I agree' whispered a voice below them.

The two jumped as Diana rose sleepily 'I can hear you, you know' she sighed.

'Uh, yeah...sorry' Rose smiled awkwardly.

'No don't be, I totally agree' She smiled grimly, her eyes lighting up 'Oh by the way, I know where Dimitri is' she winked.

'What? How do you kn-'Rose began.

'Ssh, we had a little run in with the daughter of the year, Gaia, and she decided to have some fun and give me the power to read minds'

'Okay...But is he okay? Where is he? Is he hurt-'Rose whispered, but was halted by the music that played the introduction to the pictures of the dead tributes.

'Uriah, Frank and sort of Christian...'

'18 of us left, unless of course you want to count the crazy undead vampire roaming around' Diana grumbled.

'What happened to Katniss?' Johanna said suddenly.

'Oh she took a portal out of this place, the little shit' Diana mumbled.

'Urgh, and she couldn't have taken me with her, could she..' Johanna grumbled.

'Listen, Diana, we need to find Dimitri, can you lead us to him?' Rose gasped

'What? And leave darling Caine?'

'Uh...Well, we could bring him if you wa-'Rose sighed

'I'm kidding Rose; I'd love to get away from Caine.' Diana grinned.

'Then lead on' Rose grinned back.

The 3 tributes conversed, forming a plan, and left, leaving Caine and Sam alone.

* * *

Harry woke to a flash. 'Wha- I was just resting my eyes' he said groggily

'Of course you were, I thought I'd let you snooze for a couple of minutes' Clary winked.

'Uh, thanks...What was the flash?'

'I took a selfie with you' Clary grinned.

Harry stared at her.

'Oh come on, you know what a selfie is right?'

'I'm a wizard, we don't need phones...'

'Aw come off it, I actually took a few pictures when we took a trip to Edom last December, It was crazy, you should take a look' Clary rambled on, oblivious to Harry's confusion.

'Tell me about Sebastian' Harry said abruptly.

'I...uh..I met him in Idris- our city- at that moment, I still thought Jace was my brother, so being an idiot; I let him kiss me, because I was trying to get over Jace. But we found out who he was and later on he was killed. But he got resurrected, and kidnapped Jace, he put a bond between them so if one got hurt, the other would. We couldn't kill Sebastian without killing Jace. So one day I found them and followed them. We travelled all over the world whilst I tried to find out Sebastian's intentions. It turned out he was just like my father, maybe worse. He wanted to make the world unprotected, to have hell on earth, demons destroying it and everything. We managed to separate him and Jace, but that meant stabbing Jace with a sword of heavenly fire.'

'Wait...you just...Casually stabbed your boyfriend' Harry frowned.

Clary laughed 'I was aiming for Sebastian, but Jace got in the way. Sebastian fled, but soon after around Christmas he started popping up unto institutes- where we live and train- and turning Shadowhunters into evil warriors called the Endarkened . His own personal army. We ended up leaving to Idris, but we realised where he might be. Edom, this awful realm, it's literally hell. So Simon, Izzy, Alec, Jace and I trekked across hell to stop him. He died, but not as himself. When he died, he became Jonathon, the brother I'd have had if he wasn't evil...It was surprisingly sad.'

'Wow..I'm sorry...But why was he in love with you?'

'He was so lonely, his mother thought he was dead, and when she found him alive she realised he was a monster, and she hated him. Valentine called him a failure. I'd told him I'd never forgive him. I think in the end, he just wanted someone to love him and accept him...'Clary sighed.

'Wow...I'm sorry..'Harry gasped, stunned.

'It's fine, we've all have a hard time of it in here.'

'Hey you two, you go sleep, Hermione and I'll keep watch' Came Magnus' voice.

'What about Jace?'

'I need my beauty sleep' Jace murmured

They all laughed.


	18. Croissants, Fourtris and Fears

Being strigoi would've been fun, Christian thought, if the games makers hadn't notified the entire arena. Now everyone would_ just_ be trying to kill him. Christian would've been happy, but oh god, he missed Lissa. When he got out of the arena, he'd make her join him, and they could be together forever.

But first, he needed blood. And on that thought, he stalked off into the night, off to find a new source of food.

* * *

When Tris woke she found Four and Peeta talking.

'I'm sorry about Katniss' Four smiled.

'Nah, it's alright, she rather bad tempered' Peeta replied grimly.

'I can tell' Four chuckled.

'So is Four your real name?' Peeta grinned

'Nah, call me Tobias, they call me Four because I have Four fears.'

'Why would you be named after the amount of fears you've got?'

'I had to get a new name, I transferred to Dauntless to escape my father's abuse, and I didn't want to carry his name. In initiation there was a fear simulator, normally one would have a lot of fears, say 20, I have 4, the lowest recorded.'

'What were they?' Peeta whispered.

'Heights, Small spaces, Shooting an innocent, which after I met Tris turned into Tris...and my father...' he sighed  
'What about Tris?' Peeta smiled.

'She had 6...the second lowest, we called each other Four and Six...I loved her...so much'

'And now?' Peeta said, puzzled.

'After this, she disappears, dies again. I still love her, oh so much, but I can't let her die. She has to win whatever it takes.'

'I'll help you' Peeta smiled.

'Thank you' Tobias smiled, but his smile turned into a frown. 'Peeta...Why've you started a fire...You'll attract others...'

'How else am I going to toast my croissants?' he grinned. 'And anyway, they're all off looking for Christian.'

Tobias shook his head, a small smile on his face 'You've got to stop with the Croissants Peeta.'

'I'M A BAKER, IT'S WHAT I DO!'

'Let him bake the croissants Tobias' Tris mumbled.

'I fancy some croissants' Dimitri sighed groggily, standing against a tree 'Besides, if we have a run in with Christian, we could use the fire.'

'See Tobias, it looks like we're having croissants, besides, I've never had them before' grinned Tris.

Peeta's head shot up 'NEVER HAD CROISSANTS? How...I can't even...'

'Abnegation born remember, I basically lived off bread for 16 years.'

'There's nothing wrong with bread Tris' Peeta smiled, shaking his head mournfully, before handing Tris five croissants, completely oblivious to the new threat racing through the trees, headed straight for them.


	19. Hula Hoops and the sound of the cannon

After three days I the arena, all Clary wanted was fresh water. Simon had told her that most died from dehydration in the arena...

'Do you guys have any water?' Clary asked the wizards.

'No sorry, but we can get some' Harry replied, a grin on his face. And with the wave of his wand, five goblets appeared before them. The Shadowhunter tributes stared in awe as Harry winked at them. 'Hermione, you know the spell'

Hermione smiled smugly 'Aguamenti' and the glasses filled to the brim.

'By the angel, thank you' Clary gasped as she downed her goblet, before taking out an empty bottle and practically shoving it into the wizard's faces.

'Any chance you can magic us up a roast dinner?' Jace grinned.

'I can get you a packet of Hula-Hoops' Harry grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes 'Oh Merlin's beard, here let me do it' and with the wave of her wand she produced a plate of sandwiches and a flash of tea, a smug look on her face.

* * *

Being alone in the arena sucked. But what sucked even more was being alone AND hungry. Percy had plenty of water for sure, he certainly wouldn't become dehydrated any time soon. But being alone and hungry with a crazy undead vampire on the loose was not Percy's idea of 'fun'

Percy was starting to visualise his idea of fun when he heard a pair of voices. Dashing into a bush, he listened in;

'Are you sure Dimitri's this way?'

'Yep, can you smell burning? He wants toasted croissants and the only way you're gonna get them is with fire'

Crap. Diana, Rose and worst of all Johanna.

'Stop' Diana whispered icily

'What? Is he okay, what's happeni-'

'Shut up for a second, I'm trying to hear, someone's close..'

The tributes were silent for a moment; Percy dared himself not to breath.

'Ah' Diana grinned, the leaves crunching under her feet as she ran, crouching down near the bush 'Hello Percy' she grinned 'don't worry, we won't hurt you.'

* * *

'Don't worry, we won't hurt you' Diana grinned

Percy sprang up, pulling riptide from his pocket and uncapping it. 'How..how did you know where I was' Percy spluttered.

'A little thing called Telepathy, Jackson' Diana grinned, tapping her head

'What do you want?' Percy said, a little more boldly.

'What happened to your tributes?' Rose smiled

'Well uh...Frank turned into an Elephant and stepped on Leo, and then Isaac may have stabbed Frank...'

Johanna laughed 'Isaac? The boys blind, he can't use a knife let alone stab someone with one'

Well I may have asked Poseidon to give Isaac eyes...' Percy mumbled

'Please can I just decapitate him now, he deserves it, the bloody idiot.' Grumbled Johanna

'Please shut up' Diana sighed, rolling her eyes 'If you weren't such a big shot at killing tributes, I'd kill you here and now, now Per-' Diana began, but froze, a wild look in her eyes.

'Uh Rose...' she whispered

'What? What is it?'

'We should get going...like now'

'WHAT'S HAPPENING, tell me' Rose shouted, taking out her stake

'Something's coming for the group Dimitri's allied with, something dangerous'

'Which way?' Rose whispered, a haunted look in her eyes.

'Not far, half a mile, near the river'

And forgetting everything, Rose ran. Whilst running, she heard a cry and a cannon fire.


	20. Nightlock, Snow and Jeanine Matthews

Once Peeta had divided up the croissants he'd stood against a tree, watching the three tributes laughing and chatting. He was so engrossed in their conversations that he didn't hear the latest threat sneak up from behind. But before the threat in question could act, Tris looked over to Peeta, her eyes wide.

'PEETA!' She screamed 'TURN AROUND'

But it was too late. Peeta's head snapped back, a glassy look in his eyes and fell, a knife protruding from his back. And behind his body, Jeanine Matthews stood.

'PEETA NO' Tris screamed, tears flooding her eyes as she tried to reach his body.

'NO, TRIS, SHE'S AFTER YOU, WE HAVE TO RUN, PEETA'S BODU WILL BE TAKEN BY THE GAMESMAKERS' Tobias cried, restraining Tris

'Come on Tris' Dimitri's voice whispered in her ear 'We have to run'

Tris gasped and nodded, turning her head to look at the face of her enemy.

'Oh Tris' Jeanine smiled 'Maybe you're not as dauntless as you thought you were'

'Oh do yourself a favour and stay day' Tris growled, before throwing a knife at Jeanine.

Jeanine chuckled 'Oh Tris, I bet you wish you stayed dead' Jeanine caught the knife and threw it to the floor 'you better run little dauntless girl, you better run.'

And without looking back, without hesitating, she ran.

* * *

Rose dashed through the trees, jumping over logs, staking out, pumping her arms. She found a break in the trees and stopped just quick enough to see a blonde woman in blue running off, leaving a boy behind her.

'Oh crap, Dimitri' she whispered as she ran to the body, a knife protruding from the tributes back.

She rolled the body over to find 'Peeta' she whispered, a tear escaping from her eyes.

She felt a presence behind her and snapped around, stake out.

'Relax, it's me' Johanna whispered.

'Peeta' Rose whispered again.

'I know, your man's safe Rose' she sighed 'Go find him'

Rose nodded 'Where's Diana?'

Johanna shrugged 'I told her I'd meet her up by the river, told her to collect some berries'

'Berries?'

'Nightlock' she sighed 'she was really beginning to annoy the crap out of me, now run, go find him'

Rose smiled, nodded and ran, weaving in and out of trees and down a bank. Every so often spotting a blue clad figure.

* * *

Diana had a funny feeling about the berries Johanna had asked her to get. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her not to. But Diana was starving, and luckily the blue berries were on all the bushes. Well, she thought, at least I won't go hungry. Diana picked a rather juicy one and popped it into her mouth. She swallowed and then it dawned on her.

Nightlock.

Oh, she thought, and sank into a dark abyss, never to return

* * *

Johanna smiled to herself as she found Diana's limp body.

Ah she thought, one less tribute.

She pocketed the berries, in case she came across another tribute who was idiotically hungry and set off, off to rest somewhere.

Johanna had ran half the night, trying to find Rose' bloody boyfriend. And to be honest, she didn't care less. But her mind froze when she caught the smell of roses.

No, she thought, not him, it couldn't be.

Johanna turned, finding Snow smiling at her, a rose in his hand

'Ah hello Johanna, I thought we'd meet again'


	21. The fall of Jeanine Matthews

Rose had finally caught up with the blue figure when it turned around.

'Ah, Jeanine Matthews, a pleasure' the blue figure smiled, holding out her hand 'And you are?...'

Rose's eyes lit up with recognition and then hate 'Rose Hathaway' she said stiffly 'Of Vampire Academy' she decided to stall her.

'Ah yes, I saw that young man Dimitri back there'

Rose nodded 'Oh really? How is he?' she smiled, but her smile wavered when she caught movement outside her peripheral vision.

'Oh he's fine, paired up with the Divergent tributes, nasty bit of work those two, the girl should've stayed dead' Jeanine chuckled.

'Mmm, so should you' Rose sighed.

'Jeanine laughed 'if Tris couldn't kill me, why should you be able to? Because you can hunt a few vampires? You foolish girl, you really think you can kill me?'

Rose grinned 'Yeah'

And then she ran.

* * *

Tris was tiring; she hadn't run this much since being brought back to life, she kept stumbling, grabbing hold of Tobias' arm to steady herself.

'Come on Tris, keep on running' Tobias whispered, out of breath.

'Stop, she's faltering, something...someone is stopping her' Dimitri whispered 'Up here' and scaled a tree.

'I'm so tired Tobias' Tris sighed once they reached a safe branch about 15 above ground.

'I know Tris, just stay here, Once Jeanine gives up we'll get you some water' He whispered softly, hugging Tris to him.

'Ssh, I hear voices' Dimitri whispered.

So they listened.

'YOU CAN'T OUT RUN ME LITTLE GIRL, AND YOU NEVER WILL' Jeanine's voice shouted.

'WHY DON'T THINGS JUST STAY DEAD' another voice grumbled

Dimitri turned rigid, his eyes wide 'No' he whispered.

'What?'

'Rose.'

* * *

'WHY DON'T THINGS JUST STAY DEAD' Rose grumbled, before managing to corner Jeanine.

'I could say the same about you, Rose' Jeanine grinned.

'How did you...'Rose breathed, but then shook herself and launched into an attack.

Jeanine was caught off guard and rolled off into a bush. Rose got hold of her and lay on her legs, stake at the ready.

* * *

'Oh Roza' Dimitri whispered, as she watched her straddle Jeanine

'She's something isn't she' Tobias chuckled.

'She certainly is' he grinned.

Rose yelped as Jeanine slapped her, leaving a read mark on her cheek.

'You really should've stayed dead' she grunted, before plunging the stake into Jeanine's heart, who screamed.

* * *

Rose knelt beside Jeanine's body for what felt like hours, exhausted, when she realised she had one thing left to do.

'DIMITR-'she began to shout, but was halted when a figure raced to her and tackled her into a hug.

'I missed you so much' Rose whispered into Dimitri's hair.

'Don't you ever leave me again. Ever' he smiled.

'Promise'

Tris and Four stood awkwardly to the side, grinning. When the tributes broke apart Rose approached Tris and Four.

'Thank you for keeping Dimitri alive, I'm Rose'

'He can keep himself alive just fine' Tobias grinned 'I'm Tobias, this is Tris'

Tris smiled 'Please tell me you have water, I haven't run that much since coming back to life' she sighed

Rose smiled before uncapping her bottle and handing it to Tris. They all sat down and rested.

'So how did you find us?' Dimitri finally said after another chest-squeezing-rib-breaking hug.

'I made an alliance with Johanna, though I've no idea where she is now, but when we heard about...Christian I decided for us that we needed to find you. Along the way we came across Diana, who could read minds, and she told us where you were and that you wanted...croissants?'

At that the tributes smiles sank.

'Peeta' Tris whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head on Four's shoulder.

'I know, I found him, but anyway Diana told us something bad was happening and coming towards you guys, I ran for it, forgetting Johanna and Diana. By the time I'd found Peeta's body Johanna had caught up with me, telling me she'd given Diana an order to pick some Nightlock. After that I ran, I caught up with Jeanine, god she's a bitch, and raced her, trying to stall her so you guys would have a chance to run.'

'Thank you' Tris smiled

'Welcome, but we should find Johanna' Rose sighed

'She's too dangerous, she can take the arena on her own' Dimitri replied, squeezing Rose's hand.

'Do you know where any of the other tributes are?'

'We ran into Percy earlier, but after I ran he probably ran as well, then we found the Gone tributes about 5 miles from here, but it's just Sam and Caine now...'

But that was just as worse.

* * *

For anyone else Johanna would have had a snarky remark to reply with, but she was frozen. No, she thought, this isn't fair, after everything she'd been through, they could not bring back Snow...could they...?

'Cat got your tongue? Or shall I just cut it off for you? Make you an avox? That would be fun, wouldn't it? Come on Johanna, say something, make a joke.' Snow grinned

'You should've stayed dead' she whispered.

But before he could reply a figure came walking from the woods. Percy.

'PERCY NO' Johanna shouted, not taking her eyes off snow.

'Wha- Who's he..?'

'Ah hello, Cornelius snow, previous president of Panem, you might've heard of me' he smiled.

Percy's eyes widened and he shifted his gaze to a trembling Johanna. 'Oh, I have, but not good things' he grimaced, before uncapping riptide and launching himself at Snow.

* * *

When Sam and Caine woke, Diana was gone. Though thankfully, she'd written a note.

_Hey,_

_Came across Johanna and Rose and decided to tag along with them_

_Oops sorry ;)_

_Diana x_

'Why couldn't she have taken me with her...'grumbled Sam

'She's not coming back, is she...' whispered Caine.

'Nah, I'm sure she'll be back man, she loves you too much to leave you'

Caine laughed icily 'I wouldn't be so sure of that _brother '_

'She's always missed you Caine. You left her for blaze of glory, remember? She misses you more than anything'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'After...the fayz ended, what happened to you all?

'Well, Drake's head shrank, so he's not around, but Astrid published a book, with everything, the truth, the whole shazam. Which was turned into a documentary'

'And Diana?'

'Diana came to live with Astrid and I.'

'And how was...no, is she?'

'It took some time for us all to adjust, but we'll never be over what happened that much is known. Sometimes we get stopped in the streets and people take pictures with us or just hug us...Diana was very well known, she hated it all, she became secluded and refused to go out. But we convinced her after a while, and sooner or later people stopped staring. We were finally happy after 3 years when the games were announced...'

Caine nodded 'If I die again..I want you to know that uh...You're a good guy and when Diana makes it out- which she will- tell her I still love her, always will'

Sam nodded 'We're not dead yet Caine' he sighed.

* * *

_**Please note; I will be on holiday tomorrow and will be unable to post until the 9th August**_


	22. When Hunger means death

After hours of hiding from the sun in a cave, blood had come to Christian. It turns out Christian didn't need to chase after his prey, his prey came to him.

Christian froze, a grin spreading across his face as he listened to the muffled conversation of tributes.

'We should stop; we've been walking for half the day, what's the time?' Clary sighed

'5pm' Hermione replied

'Urgh, I feel like my legs are going to break'

'Well if they do Magnus, at least you'll survive. You could buddy up with Peeta and Augustus and form a club for the legless fictional characters around the world.'

'Not funny Herondale, I'm much too attractive to be associated with those two'

'Oooh, this looks like that cave from Katniss' games, if you know what I mean' Clary giggled.

'Let me guess, you want to take a selfie with the cave' sighed Harry.

'No, Idiot, let's stay there, sleep a little, the caves camouflaged, I wouldn't have seen it without a far-sighted rune.'

'It could be dangerous' Jace countered. 'It could hold tributes'

'Well they would've come for us by now, come on' Clary smiled, ready to finally relax her feet 'When we rest, maybe you can give me a foot massa-'Clary began, but paused 'There's someone here.'

Christian chuckled and stepped out of the shadows, knocking Clary back to the cave wall, her head making a sickening crack as it struck the wall.

'CLARY!' Jace shouted, racing towards the limp girl.

'Don't be an idiot Jace' Christian sighed 'She's very much dead'

A cannon blasted

'See?' he grinned

'I can't kill you' Jace whispered.

'I know' Christian grinned, his red rimmed eyes gleaming.

'But I know someone who can...HARRY, HERMIONE, MAGNUS RUN!'

And with a shout, they sprinted out the cave, but not before Christian sank his teeth into Magnus' neck, not only aiming for a meal, but aiming for death.


	23. The life and death of Magnus Bane

A cannon fired, jerking the Divergent and Vampire Academy tributes awake.

'I heard a shout' Dimitri observed

'Foot steps' Tris whispered, casting a worried look at Tobias

'Tree, now# Dimitri whispered, signalling to a large tree behind him,

The tributes began to climb when they heard a shout;

'ROSE? DIMITRI!' The voice cried in the distance.

'I recognise that voice' Rose whispered

'We can't, it could be a trap' Dimitri warned

'I know' Rose sighed solemnly

'ROSE,DIMITRI, PLEASE' shouted the voice, which was getting nearer and nearer.

Then it clicked. 'Jace' Rose whispered 'Something must be wrong Dimitri...'

'I know' Dimitri sighed 'We should go, we'll be back, stay here' Dimitri added to Tris and Four, who gave disapproving looks but nodded with a sigh.

The two jumped down from the tree, just in time to spot a figure that could only be Jace, racing towards them, noticeable by his golden mane of hair.

'JACE? WHAT'S UP?' Rose called

Jace reached them, and collapsed to his knees, every so often giving small sobs ' Oh by the angel, you have to help...he..he killed Clary and he has Magnus, I told Harry and Hermione to run, but I've no idea where they've gone, so I went looking for you..'

'Who Jace? Who killed her?' Rose whispered, crouching down beside the boy.

'Christian' he whispered

Rose sighed 'So you came to find us?'

'I knew you could kill him' he whispered, looking up at Dimitri, who nodded.

'I'm Dimitri, can you tell us where he is?'

But before Jace could reply, Tris and Four jumped from the tree.

'We can cause a Diversion, we can...get the bodies out' Tris grimaced.

Rose nodded, looking at Dimitri, and ran.

* * *

Magnus opened his eyes drowsily, ugh, strigoi

Magnus froze, _strigoi._

_Crap._

'Ah yes, are we awake now? Fantastic, I was careful not to take too much blood you see, just so that you're only just alive'

'Why...' Magnus whispered

'To do this of course, open up little warlock'

Magnus in a daze, did so, and felt something drip into his mouth, but he was so drowsy he couldn't place it.

'What was that?' he whispered

'Blood' Christian grinned 'Welcome to the strigoi life!'

And with one last breath, Magnus thought of Alec, his lips, oh, his lips, and then he went rigid. His body shuddered and his eyes closed, sending his body into spasms.

When he opened them, the deed was done.

'Blood' he whispered, his now red ringed eyes gleaming.

* * *

**I will be on holiday (Again) tommorow, but I have found a way to upload chapters, but they will not be daily**


	24. The end of the strigoi-or so you think

A cannon fired in the distance, the tributes were running out of time.

'Oh crap, Magnus' Jace groaned.

'We'll get there Jace, left?' Rose wheezed.

Jace nodded and slowed down, to a fast walk.

'Their hearing is superior to ours, so be very careful walking' Dimitri whispered, to a frantic Jace, a worrisome Tris and a wary Tobias.

So they tip-toed their way to death's door.

* * *

They're coming' growled Magnus

'Indeed they are, well, aren't you going to thank me? For this whole new wonderful life' Christian grinned

'Shut up'

'Don't make me regret changing you, Bane-'

'No, shut up, they're coming' Magnus grinned, fangs bared.

And indeed, they were

* * *

The tributes approached the cave.

'Is this the cave?' Rose whispered.

Jace nodded.

'CHRISTIAN, IT'S DIMITRI, BESIDE ME IS ROSE; TRUST ME WHN I SAY YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS' Dimitri called.

But before any reply as heard, two tributes came stumbling by.

'Hey! Is everything alright now? We ran, but we didn't hear what we were running from, and then we didn't hear anything, so we ran ba-'the wizard began, but a wide eyed look came across his face. 'AVADA KEDAVRA' Harry cried, but the spell hit the strigoi's chest and rebounded, hitting Harry, who saw a flash of green, deathly, light and then nothing.

'HARRY!' Hermione cried

'Oh, he's a goner sweetie, now why don't you join me for some...dinner' grinned Magnus, who had risen from the cave and had sank his teeth into Hermione's neck, draining her of life.

Meanwhile, Dimitri and Rose were fighting Christian.

'Christian please, you can't do this' Rose grunted as she battled the strigoi

'I can do what I want Rose, you of all people should know that' he grinned, before flinging her to the side, knocking Rose unconscious.

'Christian, just stop, we can get Lissa to restore you, just stop' Dimitri sighed, gritting his teeth.

Surprisingly, Christian froze, a kind smile on his face.

'Okay Belikov, I'll stop' the strigoi smiled, stepping towards the man, his hand out.

Dimitri looked at the outstretched hand warily.

'I could just kill you, you know' Christian chuckled.

Dimitri sighed, before taking Christian's hand and shaking it. Christian grinned, teeth bared and flipped Dimitri over, knocking the wind out of him, before lunging at Tris.

* * *

Tris was trying to free an obviously dead Hermione from Magnus' grasp, when she heard Christian coming for her. She screamed, unable to do anything but stand there, she sank to the ground, wrapping herself in a ball. No, she thought, not again, please.

And that's when she realised something was blocking her...no protecting her, from Christian.

Tobias.

Tris looked up 'TOBIAS, HE'LL KILL YOU' she screamed.

Tobias turned his head towards Tris, his body, still protecting her; he smiled inanely, before glancing back to Christian.

Christian was busy holding off Jace, with a sigh of relief; Tobias kissed the girl on her forehead, before returning to protect Tris

'I have to do this Tris, Rose, Dimitri and Jace can fight them, but I need you alive. You need to survive Tris' Tobias whispered.

Unfortunately, Jace had fallen unconscious and Christian was standing there, grinning wildly, before bounding after Tobias.

'TOBIAS PLEASE' Tris pleaded 'I love you' she whispered.

'I love you too' Tobias whispered, without looking back 'Which is why I have to do this, I have to save yo-' he began, but his words were halted when Christian sank his teeth into Tobias' chest, who fell to the ground, unmoving. Not quite dead, but not quite alive.

'You were wrong when you said I'd kill your fella' grinned Christian' Maybe later, but for not, I think I'll have a snack...or...I have a much better idea' he chuckled, before biting his wrist and letting the blod flow from it, into Tobias' open mouth.

'What...what are you doing' Tris whispered, raising herself to her feet and backing away slowly

'Same as I did to Magnus, sweetheart, I turned him'

'What? How can yo-' Tris whispered, an incredulous look on her face as she slowly drew a knife from her pack.

'Two ways to turn strigoi Tris, you kill someone whilst feeding and are turned, or you feed off someone till they're rather close to death, and then you feed them your bloo-'Christian grinned, walking towards her, but he gasped, making a wheezing sound.

Tris stared in horror as a stake burst through his chest and Christian fell to the ground, Dimitri standing behind him, a grim look on his face.

'You alright?' Dimitri smiled, coming towards Tris, who nodded, as Dimitri raced towards Magnus and engaged in a final battle.

A few moments later, Magnus fell, and there was silence.


	25. Remembering the dead

After a few minutes, Rose gained consciousness and assessed her surroundings; Tris was lieing next to a horribly still Tobias, the bodies of Magnus and Christian were burning in a fire. Dimitri had picked up Harry and Hermione and placed their bodies into the fire as well, the fire rising, and in front of her, Jace was tending to Rose.

'Jace' she whispered

'Hey' he sniffed, smiling weakly 'You're okay, you hit your head pretty hard, but the leaves are soaking up the blood, you'll be alright'

'What happened after I blacked out?' she whispered, sitting up.

'After you were knocked unconscious Magnus killed Hermione, Belikov managed to kill Christian and Magnus, but only after Christian had...done something to Four'

'Something?' Rose whispered, her eyes shifting to Tris.

'Christian tried to turn him..Dimitri stopped Christian before he could completely turn him. He keeps going in and out of consciousness, murmuring things, having fits...We don't know what'll happen to him..' Jace trailed off

'What was he doing?'

'Protecting Tris' he sighed.

'Clary' Rose realised 'Oh Jace, I'm sorry'

Jace nodded grimly and Rose pulled him into a hug, where she heard muffled sobs. 'We'll get through this Jace, I promise, we're going to win these games.'

'She made me better, she changed me' Jace whispered, a haunted look in his eyes

' know, and don't change yourself after this, we need to stay strong, for Clary. We need to remember her'

'Yeah' Jace sniffed, pulling back from Rose's grasp.

They'd sat in silence for a few minutes, when Dimitri came over, a grim look on his face

'I've got Clary's body Jace, I know your rituals...do you want to...burn her?'

Jace stood up, stumbling 'Okay' he gasped 'But I want her ashes. I want to spread them in Idris'

'That's fine Jace, come on, Tris is ready' Dimitri smiled

Rose stood, clasping Jace's hand and walked to where a second fire was burning, 'We should say something' Rose smiled, as Dimitri gathered Clary's body, bringing her to Jace and laying her at his feet.

Jace knelt beside the girl, stroking her hair back and kissing her forehead.

'I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern, I once told you that I love you and will love you until I die and if there's a life after that I will love you then. That remains true' he whispered, wrapping her hair in his fingers and nodding to Dimitri, who picked up Clary's body and placed it into the fire. 'Clarissa Morgenstern, you were...are beautiful. Whether in battle or not. You were loved, oh you were. Simon, Maia, Jocelyn, Luke..Magnus and me, I love you Clary and always will, thank you for being in my life. Ave Atque vale. I hope that now, you are with Max, discussing and fangirling over Magna comics.' Jace stepped back, wiping his eyes and clasping Rose's hand again.

'I didn't know you for long, but you were lovely, you're beautiful and fierce and we all loved you' Rose smiled.

'You saved my life once, choosing not to kill me, I thank you, you have touched so many lives around us, we thank you for being here' Tris smiled.

'I once saw you in battle, and you were so strong, like a lion with your red mane of hair, strong and beautiful, and just as fierce. I have loved knowing you, even in this short time. Rest in peace' Dimitri smiled.

The flames rose and the tributes stood back, the fire growing higher and higher as the girl with the red hair burned.


	26. Panem today- Panem forever

*One hour back*

'JOHANNA GET BACK' Percy cried.

But Johanna stayed rigid, her heart thumping; the girl with the snarky remarks had vanished. Leaving the woman who had come to district 13; Terrified, alone, weak, _broken_.

Finally Johanna came to her senses and stumbled backwards, surely, Snow having no weapon would simply just die. But oh, she was wrong.

'Percy' the man smiled. 'Percy, my boy, look at me in the eyes.'

Percy hesitated, riptide unleashed in it's full glory and pointed under Snow's chin, Percy's eyes travelled to Snow's

'PERCY, NO!' Johanna cried

'Percy, why don't you trust me? Johanna is the one not to trust, look at her, with her axe and snide comments. LOOK AT HER'

Percy turned, his eyes glazed, Percy shook his head at her 'You're right, Johanna must be the one to be eliminated.'

'Yes Percy' smiled Snow

The two were edging on Johanna, who looked back to see a river about twenty feet away. No, she thought, anything but that. Memories rushed in of her time in the capitol, the electrocutions. No, please.

Percy dropped his weapon and stood beside Snow, together they joined on chorus

'Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever' they grinned, gaining on Johanna.

'Percy please, he's got you in a trance, we need to kill him...' Johanna wracked her brain, what could get Percy from the trance? 'CAMP HALF BLOOD! Uh...GROVER!' Johanna shouted, she had nearly reached the river 'JASON..HAZEL...ANNABETH! PERCY, ANNABETH'

Percy's eyes went wide and he shook his head 'Annabeth?' he mumbled

'YES, PERCY ANNABETH! SNOW WILL KILL YOU AND YOU WON'T SEE ANNABETH AGAIN. ANNABETH PERCY, ANNABETH' Johanna shrieked

'Percy, no. Remember who the real enemy is' Snow growled

'Yes' Percy replied stiffly

'Good, and who might that be?'

'You' he mumbled, before slashing riptide in an arc and cutting Snow's arm, who cried in anguish before a sly look crept upon his face, his eyes snapped to Johanna, who was shaking.

He grabbed Johanna and pried her axe from her grasp, holding her in a headlock, her axe pointed at her neck.

'Do it Percy, kill me. Your fatal flaw is Loyalty right? Do it, betray yourself. That way YOU kill Johanna. YOU. Could you do that Percy? COULD YOU?' Snow shouted, digging the axe into Johanna's skin, who shrieked, trying to free herself from the man's grasp, shouting a flurry of curses along the way.

Percy hesitated, before nodding and dropping Riptide to the ground.

'PERCY N-'Johanna cried, but her shout turned into a scream as the axe dug in more, drawing a trickle of blood.

'Good lad Percy' Snow grinned

'Let her go' whispered the demigod.

'I suppose I should' he smiled 'But I won't'

And with that Snow slit Johanna's throat, before throwing her into the river. The last thing Johanna saw beneath the murky depths of water was the body of Snow falling to the ground, Percy triumphant above him.

Johanna sank, never to return.


	27. Death and Love

'The two Gone tributes sat down, ready to rest for the night.

'She's still not back' Caine hissed.

'What? Am I not good enough company for you man?' Sam grinned

Caine sighed 'You're not the love of my life, Sam'

'Well thank god for that, that'd be weird. Like Mortal Instruments-in-love-with-my-brother weird'

'Didn't he turn out not to be her brother?' Caine grinned.

'Yeah, but when Clary was trying to get over Jace, she kissed the guy who turned out to be her actual brother' Sam reasoned

'Yikes, that's a lot of incest'

'Yup, so try not to fall in love with me, if you can, I know it may be hard' Sam winked.

Before Caine could reply the night sky lit up, the faces of the newest dead tributes. Peeta, Clary, Magnus, Harry, Hermione, Christian, Johanna and..

'Diana' Caine whispered

'Caine I-'

'She's gone..she's really gone' Caine whispered

'Caine, I'm so sorry' Sam whispered.

'NO YOU'RE NOT' he cried, reaching out to his telekinesis and slamming Sam against a tree.

'CAINE, LET GO, PLEASE, I CARED FOR DIANA' Sam shouted.

'LIAR' Caine shouted, tears running down his face as he slammed Sam into another tree.

'I LIVED WITH HER FOR THREE YEARS CAINE, I WAS THERE FOR HER WHEN YOU WEREN'T' Sam cried 'CAINE STOP.' A burst of green light vomited out Sam's hands, singeing the edge of Caine's shirt. 'Caine, please, a lot of people have died today, think about it. Peeta was loves, Magnus was loved, Clary was loved, Harry, Hermione, Christian. They were all loved. Diana was..no is loved. A lot of people are broken Caine, not just you.'

Caine swallowed and nodded, releasing Sam and sat on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes.

'WHY HER? SHE NEVER DESERVED IT? I DESERVE IT' Caine shouted, before lowering his voice. 'I've died before, it's not fun, but I deserve it. I've done insane things Sam. Unforgivable, that can't be forgiven even if I die more than once. SO WHY WASN'T IT ME? I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO SAVE HER'

'We all did bad things back in the FAYZ Caine; we were desperate, hungry, tired.'

'Other kids were desperate for food, I was desperate for power.'

'Diana didn't deserve it. YOU don't deserve it Caine, I'm glad you're here; deep down I missed my brother. Yeah you're a power hungry dick at times, but every so often, you're alright. Nobody deserves death Caine. Nobody, not even you.' Sam whispered

Caine nodded 'I thought we'd get out of here... I thought we'd be together...'

'She wanted that too Caine, before the games she opened up to me. She was hoping to win so much, she wanted to be with you. She loved you. Wherever she is mow, she still does. But now, we need to stick together. We need to do this for Diana.' Sam smiled.

Caine nodded, plucking a berry from the bush beside him. 'Do you know what this is, Sam?' he whispered.

Sam shook his head.

This is nightlock, Sam, one bite and you're gone. Dead. Bye-bye'

'Caine...'

'I'm sorry Sam, you're a good guy, and hopefully you'll find a way to make it out. But I can't do this. Not without Diana. This time there's no blaze of glory. There never is. I'm sorry Sam, But I need to be with Diana.' Caine swallowed the berry; his head fell to the grassy floor, eyes glazed.

Sam stared, shaking his limp brother. 'Caine? CAINE NO' he shouted, surprised that tears were escaping his eyes. 'No, no ,no ,no Caine' he whispered.

Sam fell back, tears threatening his eyes. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a claw lift up Caine's lifeless body.


	28. Another one bites the dust

'How's Tobias doing?' Dimitri smiled, coming to sit next to Tris.

'The same...he's so pale Dimitri' she whispered

Dimitri studied Tobias for a while before murmuring 'Yes...Hey Rose? Could you come here for a second?' Dimitri smiled, calling over to Rose who was chatting with Jace, she looked up and nodded, coming over to stand by Dimitri.

'He's so pale' Rose gasped

'Yes.. Christian tried to turn him didn't he? He didn't manage to do it properly though...'

'So what are you saying?'

'I think he's becoming something new. Not strigoi, not entirely vampire.'

'So he's what? Half vampire, half human?' Tris whispered, her eyes wide.

Dimitri nodded 'This something entirely new, you're born Moroi, not made...this could be amazing, or terrible'

'We have to protect him' Rose whispered.

'We should give him some blood, see how he takes it and responds to it' Dimitri assessed.

'Jace?' Rose called

'Yeah?' he smiled

'Let's got hunting' she smiled, as Jace came over to the group.

'If animal blood doesn't work, we'll try human blood' Dimitri sighed

Jace flinched

'Don't worry, it'll be my neck, not yours' Rose smiled 'Come on' she winked, kissing Dimitri's cheek and pulling Jace away into the woods.

* * *

Do you hear something? Footsteps...' Isaac whispered.

'Whoever it is, I'm sure they won't hurt us, a lot of people have died today, nearly every fandom has lost someone' Hazel sighed.

'We're the only complete fandom left' Augustus noted, grinning.

'I wouldn't be so sure' came a voice.

The tributes flinched.

'No...I'd know that voice anywhere' Augustus face turned pale, which was surprising considering how pale he looked already, almost green...

'Who...who is it?'

'John Green' he whispered.

'Well crap' Isaac sighed, getting to is feet and pulling his fellow tributes up.

'Where are you?' Augustus called.

John green stepped out from behind a tree, pen in hand.

'HE'S GOT HIS PEN, WE NEED TO RUN, COME ON!' Isaac shouted, grabbing Hazel's hand and running.

'Dear, dear, you've got your eyes back, you must be thrilled' John smiled

'SURE AM!' Isaac shouted, as the three tributes ran.

'It would be a shame if you...turned blind again'

'CERTAINLY WOULD!' Isaac grimaced

Augustus stopped 'Isaac' he whispered 'He's going to write'

Isaac gulped, still holding Hazel's hand. Augustus looked at Isaac, frowning. Isaac spluttered an let Hazel's hand go. Hazel watched in fear as John Green wrote on his arm furiously.

'Isaac, the boy with the eyes from a god, once blind, fell. He felt a tingling sensation and suddenly darkness. No, he thought, not again, I can't be blind again. But unfortunately, he was' John Green cried, a smile on his face as Isaac indeed fell to his knees with a cry. Isaac fumbled for his glasses and put them on, he lay on the ground sobbing.

John round on Augustus, but his pen faltered 'Oh, I don't need to write anything for you' he chuckled 'It's already happening, funny, you'd think coming back from the dead wouldn't kill you' he smiled, patting Augustus on the shoulder, before whispering something in his ear. Augustus looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Hazel sat next to Isaac, holding him as he wept; 'I JUST WANT TO CRY AND PLAY VIDEO GAMES. BUT THERE'S NO FREAKING VIDEO GAMES IN THIS DAMNED ARENA'

'Ah Hazel, I thought I was kind to you, wasn't I, letting you live an all'

Hazel smiled, nodding, getting to her feet and putting Isaac up from the ground.

'I don't think I'll be so kind now. _"The little infinity Hazel had once, had gone, her time was up, her lungs had not kept their shit together. Maybe I can be with Augustus now, she thought. This, was her last though-'_

'NO!' Isaac shouted, blocking Hazel from Green, whose words impaled Isaac like a sword.

John Green disappeared, with one last chuckled.

Isaac lay on the ground, his breath racking his chest 'Hazel' he whispered.

Hazel smiled, as Isaac reached his hand to Hazel's cheek, which she clutched it desperately.

Augustus knelt before his friend 'Isaac, buddy, no' he whispered.

Isaac smiled weakly at Augustus 'Hazel, I love you' he whispered, and then laid still, his hand falling from Hazel's cheek.


	29. Hunting and The Head Gamesmaker

'Jace, put the seraph blade away' Rose chuckled 'I think it only works on demons'

'Why'd you say that Hathaway?' he smiled, raising his eyebrows

'That rabbit you got over there? It's melted now. So uh, no seraph blades' Rose sighed

'Ah, I think you might be right...' he grinned 'But I'm taking the bow'

'Do you know how to use to bow?' Rose grinned questioningly

'Nope, but there's always time to learn' he grinned, shouldering the sheath of arrows and holding the bow.

'There' Rose whispered, pointing to a squirrel who was calmly feasting on a nut, crouching down, she guided Jace 'Go on, this one is a good shot'

Jace smiled and crouched too, notching his arrow. The arrow hit the squirrel's eye.

'AW YEAH!' Jace cried, causing dozens of birds to fly away from their trees.

'Oh my god, Shut up' Rose laughed 'You're squirrel, you go get it, Herondale.'

Jace retrieved the squirrel and handed it to Rose

'Ew' Rose grimaced

'I've seen worse. And hey, you can kill a couple of evil undead vampires but can't kill a squirrel?' Jace grinned, raising his eyebrows

'Oh shut up, squirrel's are cute, so what's the 'I've seen worse' eh? What are these demons like then? Big and fiery?' Rose grinned

Jace chuckled 'Big, some are fiery, very ugly...When I met Clary, at the time she thought she was a mundane, she killed this big ugly Ravener demon by herself..'

'Sounds like Clary' Rose chuckled

'Listen..When we get out of here... I'm going to have to tell Clary's family...and Simon...' Jace whispered, a tear rolling down his face 'I uh...want you guys, you, Tris, Four and Dimitri to come with me to Idris to...scatter her ashes.'

Rose smiled 'Oh Jace... Is that possible? I mean we're not shadowhunters or downwhatevers?'

'Clary helped stop two wars, both caused by someone of her blood, she's a well known shadowhuner, they'll understand.' He smiled weakly

'Okay' Rose nodded 'OOH RABBIT! THEY HAVE A LOT MORE MEAT THAN SQUIRREL, GO!'

And as the arrow was released, out stepped Sam Temple. But before he could make any sound, the arrow lodged itself in his stomach and he fell.

* * *

'Sam?' Rose whispered hurridly as she ran to his side.

Jace stood over him, his face drained of colour. Sam coughed, blood splattered out of his mouth.

'Sam..'

'Rose...right?' the boy whispered

'Yeah, I'm Rose, that's...uh Jace'

'Astrid' he whispered, his breath racking in his chest.

'Astrid' he whispered again, and his eyes rolled up. A cannon fired

Rose closed her eyes for a second 'Astrid was his girlfriend' she whispered, before something dawned on the girl 'Jace, Oh my god! We can use him! For Four!' she whispered

'What? Oh...yeah... I uh, caught that rabbit...' he smiled weakly

'Awesome, We can cook the rabbit and let Four drink from Sam' Rose smiled

'Yeah...' Jace sighed

Rose sighed, getting to her feet an shaking Jace; ' JACE HERONDALE-LIGHTWOOD WHATEVER YOU WAN TO CALL YOURSELF. STOP MOPING AROUND! It's not your fault Clary's gone okay? She wouldn't want you to mope around. YOU ARE A SHADOWHUNTER JACE. YOU KILL DEMONS FOR A LIVING! What's so different from a person? I know you miss Clary, we all do. But we're down to the last EIGHT of us Jace. EIGHT! We have a chance at this!' Rose grinned

Jace smiled 'You're right, I'm...sorry, let's get back to Dimitri and the others'

'You take Sam, I'm not as hench as you are' Rose winked

Jace chuckled, picking up Sam's body 'Damn right you're not Hathaway'

* * *

Caesar sat quietly, waiting for the head gamesmaker to show. Why, he thought, was it him to deliver all the rule breaking announcements...

'Caesar' the woman at the doorway smiled.

'Miss Collins' Caesar smiled.

'What is it you want, make it quick' the woman smiled icily.

'There's been a high demand...in my request...Many people want TWO different fandom tributes to win...Even if there's only one from each fandom'

'That's not how we play these games Caesar, you know that. This may have happened with Katni-'

'YOU'RE THE REASON KATNISS WENT THROUGH SO MUCH. YOU'RE THE REASON JOHANNA AND PEETA ARE DEAD MS COLLINS. I frankly agree with the fanboys and girls out there, they're part of multiple fandoms, Suzanne. The games should have multiple fandom winners. Think about it...Gus and Hazel, they don't stand a chance, let's face it. THIS COULD GIVE THEM THE CHANCE TO WIN!'

Ms Collins was silent for a moment, but then nodded hesitantly. 'Fine. Make the announcement.' She sighed.

Caesar grinned, his teeth dazzling 'Thank you'

The gamesmaker nodded, before turning back to a hologram of the arena. Her own creation. For she had birthed the games. Not Snow, not Plutarch Heavensbee, the old gamesmaker. Her, Suzanne Collins. She would be the one to decide the fate of the tributes.

* * *

I'm on holiday again tomorrow, I may be able to post but I won't be sure. So if not, I won't be posting until late Wednesday.


	30. The Parting of the Ways

'Attention, Tributes, Attention. There has been a slight rule change. Due to popular demand TWO fandoms may have the chance to win. This can even be a fandom that has one tribute. May the odds be ever in your favour'

'Oh my god, Gus...we could win this' Hazel whispered

'You may have to win this on your own Hazel Grace' he mumbled, his face a horrible shade of green, which Hazel guessed was probably just from the rabbit they'd eaten, probably undercooked, she thought.

'What? Why? Is this because of what Isaac said?' Hazel frowned

'Hazel...When he met John Green, remember when he said he didn't need to kill me?'

'Yes...'

'He didn't need to because...I'm having a relapse.'

Hazel staggered into a tree, her vision went fuzzy, no, she thought, not again. She slid down to the ground, her head in her hands. 'No...Augustus..Not again...I can't...' she stuttered

Augustus awkwardly sat himself next to the girl 'When...I woke up in the medical room, they told me, if I'm not killed then I may well die on my own. It's messed up my body, coming back to life. It caused the relapse of my cancer...'

'But surely it'd take months...' Hazel couldn't finish

'No, Hazel Grace, It'll take days. They told me I had around 5-6 days; they told me even if I win the games, there's no cure for me. It's been four days now.' Augustus sighed grimly

'Only four days...Surely there must be something...'

'I'm weak Hazel, so weak, so tired...Tell me one thing, Hazel Grace. Did you love Isaac?' he swallowed

'What? What's that got to do with anythi-'

'Did you?' he whispered, a small smile on his face.

'I...yes' she whispered, closing her eyes 'but I never stopped loving you.'

Augustus smiled weakly 'And I still love you'

Hazel smiled and grabbed Augustus' hand 'You're not dying on me now Waters. Let's just try to win this thing'

Augustus smiled 'let's sleep first...I'm tired.'

Hazel nodded, smiling but a worrisome look in her eyes.

* * *

Dimitri shook his head in disdain

'You were only meant to get a rabbit or two guys' Tris whispered, her face pale.

'Yeah, well Jace accidently shot Sam instead. Anyway, let's get Four to take a bite.' Rose grinned

'Good idea' Dimitri smiled

'Well I didn't carry a dead body half a mile for nothing' Jace mumbled.

Tris went over to Four and managed to rouse him from his sleep. Tobias sat up quickly

'Wha-...' He mumbled 'Tris'

'Lay him down here' Tris smiled, as Jace did so, Tris looked at Sam hesitantly, before saying; 'Tobias, I want you to trust me when I say this okay?'

Tobias nodded.

Tris hesitated for a second 'Take a bite' she whispered.

Tobias' eyes went wide, his fangs slid down into view and knelt his head down to Sam's neck.

'Is this how vampires normally drink?' Tris whispered

Dimitri nodded, Tobias pulled back, his face alert, a smile on his face as his cheeks flushed with colour.

'How do you feel?' Tris grinned, sighing with relief

'Tris' he smiled, pulling Tris to him, stroking her hair 'I feel...alive'

'Tobias, do you remember what happened before?' Dimitri smiled, crouching down to Tobias' level

'Yeah...the attack.' He groaned

'Christian tried to turn you strigoi, but he failed, he only did uh, half the job...Tobias, you're half human, half vampire'

Tobias sat speechless 'I...Am I immortal?'

Dimitri chuckled 'No, Moroi aren't immortal, but we don't think your fully Moroi, hence the half human. Moroi are full vampire. You'll live for a long time though. But at this moment in time we don't know much, this has never happened before.'

'What stopped Christian?'

'Me. I killed him'

'Thank you, so much, but what sort of Vampire am I? Do I have to live off blood forever or...' Tobias trailed off.

'I don't know, Moroi have defining traits, they'll die without blood, they can't spend too much time in the sun, they're super slim and have magic. At the moment the sunlight doesn't seem to affect you, and you seem the same build you were before, so we'll see' Dimitri shrugged

'Wow...I..Okay, what happened in the fight?'

Dimitri hesitated. 'Tobias...A lot of people died yesterday. Magnus, Hermione, Christian, Harry...Clary'

'Peeta, Diana, Johanna Caine and Sam are gone too' Rose added

Tobias looked grim 'Thank you for keeping me alive'

'Well we didn't know if you'd be okay...you kept having fits and thrashing around, murmuring things' Tris whispered

Tobias shivered 'My mind...went into a nightmare...All I saw was Christian and fangs and Jeanine, my fears and Tris..after...you know'

'It's over now, that's what matters' Rose smiled, leaning against Jace.

But before Tobias could reply, Caesar Flickerman's voice boomed in the arena;

'Attention, Tributes, Attention. There has been a slight rule change. Due to popular demand TWO fandoms may have the chance to win. This can even be a fandom that has one tribute. May the odds be ever in your favour'

'Oh my god' Tris whispered, grinning at Four

'We could be the two fandoms that win!' Rose grinned

'Then you'll have to win it without me' Sighed Jace, pulling away from the group.

'No, Jace' Dimitri began 'we should split up, they're changing the rules with 8 tributes left. The end will be soon. The finale, they'll do anything to make it good, monsters, everything.'

'Split up into fandoms' Tris suggested.

The tributes all stood awkwardly

'I guess this is it' Four smiled

'It's been good' Dimitri smiled, his Russian accent purring.

'Thank you for...being kind' Jace smiled

'We'll see you soon, don't miss me too much Herondale' Rose winked

'Nah, doubt I will Hathaway, try not to get killed for me, you're growing on me' Jace winked

The tributes all shook hands and hugged, before parting.


	31. The beginning of the end

Percy sat, alone, perched upon a rock by the water. He could win this.

Alone.

No, he thought, I will not die. I've beaten Gaia. Beaten Kronos and his forces. I WILL win this.

That was when he heard a crack, Percy twisted round. Nothing.

No, Percy thought, something. Percy sought out a pair of gleaming eyes, a sour smell filled the air. Percy uncapped Riptide, his sword drawn and ran.

* * *

When Hazel woke, she heard silence. Just her breathing.

_Just_ her breathing, she realised.

She looked over to Augustus, whose face was no longer green but white.

'Gus' she whispered

The boy did not stir.

She knew then she would walk the rest of her journey alone.

Hazel kissed the boys forehead, whispering 'I love you' before taking the two knives from his backpack and the food he had, sliding it into her backpack and headed off.

She did not look back. Not even when she heard the rustling on twigs behind her. Following her.

* * *

Rose and Dimitri sat down, sharing a bottle of water between them. The sound of the cannon made Rose jump.

'Seven left' she sighed, leaning her head onto Dimitri's shoulder 'There are no complete fandoms..Meaning only up to four can win.'

'And we're going to be two of them Roza' Dimitri smiled, kissing Rose's forehead.

'We should stay her for tonight, it's getting late.' Rose sighed, taking two sleeping bags out of her backpack.

'We should sleep in a tree, avoid tributes.' Dimitri suggested.

'Why'd you suggest that?' Rose smiled.

'Katniss did it in her games, remember? Remember when I watched all of the games, stayed up until 5am in the morning?' Dimitri winked

'Ah of course' Rose smiled 'Dimitri...if I die...' she began, but was halted when Dimitri grabbed her face I his hands.

'Don't say that, you won't Roza. You're a fighter, okay? After everything we've been through, we can take a couple of tributes' he smiled.

Rose nodded, pressing her hands against Dimitri's eyes, which were filled with a blazing fierceness. After a few minutes, they climbed the tree and settled down for the night, nestled against each other, unaware of the oncoming footsteps.

* * *

Unlike the other tributes, Jace wasn't going to sleep. No he thought, as he applied a night vision rune, If I do this alone, I need to be alert.

Jace sighed, It would have been so much easier to have Alec or...Clary to apply the runes than do them himself.

Jace looked up. Thanks to the voyencey rune he could see far beyond the branches of the trees and into the moonlight. Then he realised. Those stars aren't real.

Nothing in this arena is real, all just a part of the games. The blood shed, the lives lost. For a game.

When Jace finally looked down, his face had gained an intense expression. I've played by their rules, he thought, not anymore. Not when it comes down to it.

* * *

Hazel sighed and sat down by a tree stump. Drained physically and emotionally. Loosing Augustus and Isaac in the same day sucked. Isaac was the only one who understood the pain when Augustus died. Now there was nobody.

And she probably wouldn't make it even if she did somehow manage to win. Her lungs were doing crappier than usual. Hazel assessed her backpack; an apple, some crackers, plasters, water and five knives. Not exactly Christmas.

Ah well, she thought, I might as well get some rest.

She fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that the end had just begun.

* * *

'Let's just try to get some sleep Tobias' Tris mumbled

'But I'm so awake! So alive! You do know Moroi sleep in the daytime' Tobias grinned.

'It's been a long day, and besides, you're not fully Moroi, fool' Tris winked. 'Let's just get some sleep'

'Fine' Tobias groaned. My hearing and sense of smell is crazy, so I'm pretty much invincible.' Tobias grinned, at which to Tris rolled her eyes.

Tobias snuggled up to Tris and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

When the tributes wake up they will at first be dazed. They'll think they're in a dream; _surely the arena can't have changed that much in a night?_ They'll think. And then they'll realise their food and water is gone. And that's when the beginning of the end starts to take place.


	32. Desperation, Starvation and Dehydration

Jace woke with a start, cursing under his breath at his inability to stay awake for the night. Jace blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He flinched at the sight of the arena and looked around, confused. In the night the arena had gone from a fairly dense forest to a wasteland. The ground was dry and cracked, plantation was close to nothing and the sun was blazing. No, no, no, no. He emptied the contents of his bag. Six seraph blades, his Steele, some knives and Clary's urn...

That was all. His food and water were gone. Jace cursed under his breath, before standing up shakily and climbed a tree. Maybe I'll find some water, a lake or...something...the lake where Ron summoned Asmodeus can't have dried up, he thought. But he was wrong.

All around him, the trees were bare, the ground cracked. No water in sight. Just a small patch of green where the tributes stood on their pedestals at the start of the games. No more than two miles away. Oh, Jace thought, this must be the finale.

* * *

When Rose woke she nearly tumbled out the tree in surprise. She shook Dimitri frantically, who woke with a start, bolting up right.

What? What is it? Are you okay? Wha...' he whispered, but trailed off when he saw the state of the arena.

The two jumped down from the tree and looked around.'

'it looks like a desert' Rose gasped 'Feels like one too'

'Good thing we've got wate- 'Dimitri began, but froze. He cursed in Russian.

'What? Dimitri, what is it?'

'The water's gone...as is the food' he whispered.

Rose froze, she turned in a circle. 'There...there was a lake towards the south, we...we can find it!' Rose grinned.

'Rose, it's probably drie- ' Dimitri sighed softly.

'NO! Dimitri. Let's just find the damn lake. Please' Rose cried hoarsely, only relying on a very false hope.

* * *

Tris woke, gasping, her lips cracked and dry. 'Tobias' she whispered frantically 'TOBIAS!'

'Wha- OH...' Tobias gasped.

'How...' Tris whispered.

'They're pushing us together, towards...the finale' Tobias grimaced

Tris took out the bag she'd used as a pillow. 'Empty...nothing but knives and the gun and...TOBIAS IS THAT A SWORD?'

'Uh yeah, Jace's' he grinned 'He left in and...Never mind...we should find water'

'And blood for you' Tris shivered.

'That can wait; I should test my limits between blood doses, see how long I can go...' Tobias sighed, standing up and pulling Tris with him.

'It's so hot' Tris gasped

'I know' Tobias grimaced, taking his top off and throwing it to the ground, his tattooed back on show.

'Seems a bit useless now doesn't it...the faction tattoos' Tris sighed.

'I guess' Tobias sighed, taking hold of Tris' hand and beginning the walk through the sun dried trees.

* * *

When Hazel woke, she found herself slumped against a rock, dazed, she rifled through her backpack.

Crap.

The water.

The food.

It was all gone.

Leaving her with half a dozen knives which she had no clue in how to use. Hazel let out a sigh of frustration. I never had a chance, she thought, I may have lasted longer than Peeta or Hermione, but I'll still be the useless one. The one who made the finale by chance.

_Oh, the finale._

Hazel buried her head in her hands, saying a silent prayer to her lungs to keep their shit together; she heaved herself up, and walked through the trees. In search of even a glint of hope.

* * *

Percy woke with a start,, reaching for Riptide in his pocket, his eyes waking to find a confusing scene. But what had woken him up? Percy felt...strange, like he'd lost a part of him. He sat up, wiping the sleep away from his eyes and assessed the scene. Holy Hera.

The ground was cracked, the trees bare. Then Percy realised why he felt strange. There was no water. Not even any moisture in the air, just the sweltering heat. Percy cursed in ancient Greek, before sighing and shouldering his backpack.

Percy cursed again, his backpack felt lighter...he flung it to the ground and emptied it's contents; First aid kit, two empty water bottles- which, Percy noted were full earlier- and Johanna's axe...

His food and water were gone. Percy groaned, re-packed his backpack and set off to nowhere in particular.


	33. The Second Announcement

'Is it time?' Caesar grinned.

'It's time, make the announcement.' Ms Collins grinned, a mad glint in her eyes.

* * *

By the time Rose and Dimitri reached where the lake was, any hope they'd had, had vanished. Rose cried out in frustration and lay on the ground, pulling a startled Dimitri with her.

'I JUST WANT SOME GODDAMNED WATER' she cried.

Dimitri sighed weakly next to her, brushing a coil of hair from Rose's face.

'If only we had a water user with us...' Rose sighed

'Nah, they'd need water in the first place to do their thing' Dimitri mumbled, he too was gasping for water.

Rose sighed, taking a knife from her backpack and using it to rip the fabric of her trousers, turning them into some rather tattered shorts. Dimitri chuckled and used her knife to cut the sleeves off his shirt with a sigh of relief.

But his relief was short lived as a new announcement rung into the arena;

'ATTENTION, TRIBUTES, ATTENTION; There will be a feast at three this afternoon, where you all started by the pedestals-which there is also still a patch of greenery. Good luck'

'DIMITRI! I DON'T CARE IF IT KILLS ME TO GET THERE. WE'RE GETTING SOME DAMN FOOD!' Rose cried, jumping up excitedly.

'We will, it's reckless-nothing more than your usual- but we need to formulate a plan. I say we travel from tree to tree to get there.' Dimitri smiled

'Yup, that way we can look out for tributes, the pedestals and hide from fandom monsters.' Rose grinned, heading to the nearest tree and climbing it, a beaming Dimitri below her.

* * *

'ATTENTION, TRIBUTES, ATTENTION; There will be a feast at three this afternoon, where you all started by the pedestals-which there is also still a patch of greenery. Good luck'

'What's the time now?' Tris mumbled as she stumbled along.

'Just gone midday' Four smiled, sniffing at the air 'OH! I can smell the freshness of the grass..it's close...maybe..3-4 miles' Four grinned, a dazed smile on his face.

'Then let's keep walking' Tris sighed.

* * *

Percy grinned, he was finally beginning to see the remnants of the old arena; A leafy tree or two, some flowers, grass. Finally, he thought, one step closer to freedom.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Hazel groaned; she'd walked for nearly three hours straight when she'd heard the announcement. Hazel, unlike the other tributes, wasn't too thrilled with the concept of this 'feast'. All the other tributes had it easier, being more deadly in battle and finding it easier to kill tributes if their paths converged. Hazel however, was not deadly in battle, she could throw a knife, she supposed, but she'd never be able to bring herself to stab someone. Unlike say...Jace or Four...

But some part of her, the part that had a flicker of hope, kept her going. In hope that maybe, just maybe, there might be a drink of water at the end of her trek.

She was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

* * *

Jace broke into a run, pumping his arms manically as he spotted the first patch of green he'd seen for hours, laughing with glee. When he reached the break in the trees he saw the pedestals and fell to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief and closing his eyes. When he opened them he surveyed the area. A long banquet table lay in the middle of the circle of pedestals. The area was extremely open, meaning if he were to enter the circle he'd be easily spotted.

Jace opted to climb a tree, giving him a high vantage point and an advantage if any tributes came stumbling by. This advantage, however, would not help Jace Herondale. Not one bit.


	34. Dauntless Cake and Amity Bread

After walking the trees for nearly half an hour, Rose and Dimitri took a rest, hopping down from a large tree and perching on a rock.

'Dimitri...?' Rose grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'Yes...' Dimitri said warily.

'Can I have a piggyback?'

'Sur-wait...WHAT?' Dimitri began, but froze, casting a wary glance at Rose.

'Can I have a piggyback? My legs are on the verge of collapsing' Rose grinned

Dimitri stared at the girl for a few seconds, before sighing, a small grin on his face 'What's the magic word?'

'Expelliarmus?' Rose winked

Dimitri chuckled, before leaning into a crouch 'Hop on then' he sighed as Rose did so. He stood, and carried Rose off into the trees, whilst she whooped with laughter.

* * *

'How are you doing without blood?' Tris smiled, casting a wary glance at Tobias.

'Fine actually, although I wouldn't mind me some dauntless cake' he grinned

Tris laughed 'God, I know, I'd even take Amity bread right now'

Tobias chuckled 'Not after last time' he grinned, tapping her nose 'What was it you said?'

'No, please don-'Tris groaned.

'Ah yes, I remember now' Tobias grinned, putting on a voice that sounded hauntingly like Tris' 'That's why you like me, because you're not very nice either! It makes SOOOOOO much sense now!' he chuckled, as Tris' face turned bright red 'Ow! Hey, hey stop' he grinned, as Tris elbowed him in the stomach.

The pair's laughter stopped abruptly when they spotted a patch of green grass.

'YEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' Tris cried, but was silenced with an elbow to the stomach from Tobias.

'Sssh, there may be other tributes around' he sighed 'Pansycake' he grinned.

'DID YOU JUST- YOU DID NOT CALL ME A PANSYCAKE EATON.' Tris gasped

'I SO DID, PRIOR, WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THA-OOF!' Tobias taunted but fell to the ground when Tris lunged at him, laughing.

Tris stumbled, falling onto Tobias' chest with another 'Oof!' and lay there, Tris on top of Tobias for a few moments, as they stared at eachother, their breath heavy.

Tobias grinned 'I'd choose you over dauntless cake any day' he mumbled into Tris' ear

Tris laughed, but her laugh fell shot when Tobias' mouth rested on hers, inviting her into an intense kiss. They'd been locked together like that for a few moments when a shadow loomed over them.

'Well hello' Jace grinned.

Tris spluttered and rolled off Tobias and jumped up, her face beetroot red 'We were just uh..'

Jace chuckled, giving a helping hand to Tobias, who still lay on the ground, giving him a high five.

'That comes later, Prior, but first, we need to win this' Jace winked

'How long have you been here?' Tobias asked, his cheeks flushed

'About half an hour, there's this big banquet table in the middle of the pedestals but that's it. Now they're just waiting for us to kill each other.' Jace sighed

'Fantastic' Tris grumbled 'One of my favourite activities'

'I know, same here, that and staring at my ruggedly handsome self in the mirror' Jace winked 'But for now, hide in the trees, they'll give you protection' Jace smiled weakly, as the two tributes nodded and ran off into the shadows of the trees, hands clasped. Jace looked on wistfully as he was reminded of his days with Clary.

* * *

Percy's eyes gleemed at the thought of food.

But not just food. _**Blue**__ food._

_Blue Cola,_

_Blue Cake,_

_Blue Pancakes,_

_Green grass,_

_Green grass?_

'GREEN GRASS!' Percy cried, as he ran into the circle of greenery, forgetting any dangers that may be headed his way.


	35. Impending Doom

Hazel sighed, coming to a stop to catch her breath against a tree stump. She sat against the stump, closing her eyes. _Not long now,_ she though, _just a day or two_. Hazel opened her eyes, demanded her lungs kept their shit together and heaved herself up and began walking; occasionally spotting a singing bird or a patch of ground that wasn't as cracked as before.

Dimitri came to a stop by a tree.

'What?' Rose whispered in his ear.

'Do you see that?' he whispered, brushing his hair back from his face.

'The green? Yeah I see it' Rose grinned

'We're nearly there, which can only mean one thing,' Dimitri whispered, suddenly growing serious.

'What? That our impending doom is growing nearer and nearer?

'Nope' Dimitri grinned, before dropping Rose from his back with an 'AGH!' 'It means you're walking now'

Rose got up, brushing leaves from her hair and glared at Dimitri, who grinned and took her hand, as they raced towards what Rose secretly hoped would be a Roast Dinner.

She was very, very wrong.

* * *

Tris stood warily on the tree branch, taking in her surroundings. She sucked in her breath at the sight; the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the sun gave off a gentle warmth, not like the heat that scorched Tris' nose so she looked like a reindeer earlier on. The trees were filled with sounds of singing birds. Tris turned to a bird perched on the branch beside her, who looked at her and sang a melody before soaring off. This, Tris thought, this is why I need to survive.

'Hey' Came a voice, startling Tris from her reverie and causing her to nearly fall of the branch

'Relax' Jace chuckled, pulling Tris to him 'It's me, I've got you'

'Thank you' she smiled 'How are you doing with...everything?'

Jace's smile faltered 'I'm...okay, I just miss Clary so much...I thought we'd win this together, she'd seemed so excited for the games...I just want them over with, you know what I mean?' Jace sighed

'I know' Tris smiled 'I just...want to win this so much, watching the birds and all the nature makes me realise just how happy I am to be alive...' Tris smiled.

Jace scowled 'None of its real, Tris. Don't you get it? The birds, they'll die when the arena's torn down, the trees? Gone. All this...death for a game, Tris.' Jace whispered a deathly look on his face.

'Jace...' Tris whispered, pulling the boy into a hug.

'I'm not playing by their rules anymore...They say this is fair, but it's not...CLARY'S DEAD and all for a game?' Jace shouted, pulling back from Tris' embrace.

'A game, Tris' he whispered 'Is it really worth it?'

Tris did not know.

* * *

Percy grinned as he sat down by a tree, taking in the view as he sat on the soft grass. A piddle lay to his left and Percy felt a sudden tugging in his gut, unable to resist, he cast his arm in an arc, sending the puddle into a mini tornado. Percy smiled, finally, things were going his way, he thought. Unfortunately, Percy would not be feeling this way for much longer.


	36. The Final Countdown

Dimitri sat on the branch, hand in hand with Rose whose head lay on his shoulders, her breath tickling his ear.

'How much longer?' Rose whispered, not moving from where she rested.

Dimitri checked his watch, which amazingly, only had a couple of scratches from the previous battles.

'Fifteen more minutes' he whispered back, feeling Rose smile rather than seeing.

'Better make the most of it before we meet our doom eh?' she whispered, lifting her head and staring into Dimitri's eyes, whose fierceness reflected her own.

Dimitri smiled and took Rose's head in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers. When they broke apart Rose grinned at Dimitri.

'Ah yes, definitely how I want to spend my fifteen minutes' she grinned, at which Dimitri chuckled. But her face grew serious with the next question. 'Dimitri...there's not really a feast, is there?'

Dimitri was silent for a few moments, considering the question. 'To be honest, probably not. They've weakened us all, I'll admit that. Thinking we'll fall for a feast is an ideal situation to lure tributes together...now there are only seven of us left, they'll be wanting to finish soon.'

Rose nodded, and her head sank into Dimitri's shoulder. That thought, very much killed any romantic mood that had set. Dimitri sighed, curling lock of Rose's hair round his finger and stared onwards, ready to face what would indeed be the finale of the first annual Fandom Games.

* * *

Tris looked down at her watch' Ten minutes, Tobias' she sighed

Tobias nodded 'It's nearl_y_ time, weapons ready' he smiled, kissing the girl's forehead.

'We've got five knives..the sword and a submachine gun, what do you want? I'll take the knives if hat's fine with you? Tris smiled

'Yup, besides, I've always wanted a sword' Tobias grinned, much to Tris' dismay. 'Kidding, Tris' Tobias winked, picking the sword up and turning it in his hands, poising himself for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Hazel had finally reached the greenery, after hours and hours or walking, she collapsed against a rock that was covered with moss. She closed her eyes, wishing to sleep, but one look at her watch crossed that option out; it was seven minutes until the 'feast'

'Pssst!' A voice came . Hazel jumped, looking to her left where the voice came from.

'Hey' grinned a black haired boy with disturbingly ocean like eyes 'It's me, Percy'

Hazel smiled weakly 'What's up?'

'Nothing much, just awaiting my doom. You'd think being a demigod with astounding ADHD would make me an easy target that would have been killed easily. But no, here I am, in the final seven. Speaking of which, you've done pretty well to get here, haven't you? I'm sorry about your friend Augustus, he seemed like a cool guy' Percy grinned, as he kept rambling on.

Hazel grew weary of his talking, until she finally snapped 'Percy?'

'Yes?' he grinned.

'Please shut up' she sighed.

'Well, if you insist...' he smiled, faking a sigh 'Hazel...' he said after a moment.

'Yes Percy?' she sighed, becoming extremely agitated.

'Would you like some water? It's pretty much fresh...' he smiled 'You look thirsty'

'Thank you...' Hazel smiled, shocked at the demigods kindness.

Percy grinned and he cast his hand into an arc 'Open up' he grinned. Hazel did so, and she felt a stream of fresh water trickle into her mouth.

'Oh god' she swallowed 'that's good'

Percy smiled 'It's alright...I...was wondering, what's the time?

Hazel looked down at her watch 'Five minutes' she whispered, a nervous look on her face.

Hazel was surprised to see the same look mirroring hers on Percy's face.

* * *

Jace jumped down from where he sat on the tree, steeling himself fro the so called 'feast' in four minutes. He assessed his backpack; five knives, his steele, half a dozen seraph blades and Katniss' bow and arrow. Fairly confident with his haul; I've got this, he thought to himself as he assessed the scene in front of him.

Percy sat to the side talking to a weary Hazel. That poor girl, he thought to himself. Rose and Dimitri were sat in a tree, assorting their weapons and forming a plan. Tris and Four sat off in a tree opposite Jace's, Four gripping a sword that looked a little familiar. He saw Four look up and wave at Jace, who responded with a nod.

Yikes, he thought as he looked around at his fellow tribute, this is going to be hard.

It would indeed be hard. But not quiet in the way Jace expected.

* * *

'Three minutes' Dimitri declared

'Okay, you know what to do' Rose smiled, turning to battle mode, wiping any fear playing on her face clean off. Her face radiating a fierce intenseness.

Dimitri nodded. 'Let's do this' he smiled, as the pair jumped from the tree, landing surprisingly steady on his feet.

Rose took Dimitri's hand, who smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek. The pair stood poised, stakes out, a grim look on their faces.

* * *

'Two minutes' Tobias whispered, a grim note in his voice.

Tris nodded, looking up at the boy beside her, who looked straight back, his eyes burning with passion

'Let's get this over with then' she sighed.

* * *

One minute.

The tributes came out of their hiding places and stood around the table awkwardly, where the supposed 'feast' would happen.

Rose stood poised, her eyes darting around, watching the tributes.

Dimitri stood with clenched fists, a fierce look on his face,

Tris stood a little nervously, every so often twirling a knife.

Tobias kept checking the gun's magazine, an uneasy look on his face.

Jace stood tall, looking a little bored, a small but evidently uneasy smirk on his face.

Hazel stood nervously, with a couple of knives in her hands.

Percy looked around at the six other tributes excitedly, his sea green eyes bright.

'Tributes, we welcome you to the feast. The food will appear shortly, but first, we wish you to put away all weapons. This, after all, is a friendly feast. For you are dehydrated and hungry' Caesar's voice boomed.

The tributes looked at each other, sensing a hoax, but after a few moments of confusion, they sat and put some of their weapons away; Tris stored her knives in her pocket, as did Hazel. Percy's sword turned back into a pen, Rose rested her stake between her kneecaps, as the tributes all sat around the table.

'Enjoy' a voice came, and a boom of laughter filled the arena.

Food appeared on the table, but the tributes did not eat. The air had turned cold and the sky had turned an angry grey, almost black.

'Look!' Percy cried, uncapping Riptide and pointing to the 'figures' coming towards them.

'We welcome you tributes, to the finale. Tuck in' a voice boomed, as dozens of monsters, demons, strigoi, Jeanine Matthews and John Greens surrounded the tributes in a circle.

It was indeed a feast; though not for the tributes, but for the monsters


	37. The finale: Part One

Percy slashed riptide in an arc, as the monsters swarmed him. The sword managing to impale the last of the Emposi, who shrieked and turned to dust. But the battle was far from over as he turned to the next wave of monsters.

* * *

'GAHHH!' Rose cried as she staked yet another Strigoi 'We better get some moljina marks for this' she grumbled as she joined in battle with a sandy haired strigoi.

'It's not about the marks or the honour Roza' Dimitri grunted as he pushed the strigoi to the floor and staked hom through the chest.

'I know, but I think we at least deserve them, we've killed, what? 50-60 strigoi?' Rose sighed as she dodged a left hook from her opponent.

Dimitri smiled weakly, just as a strigoi sank his teeth into his neck. Rose disposed of her strigoi quickly before coming onto the one latched to Dimitri.

'Tough luck buddy, he's already been turned' she grunted as she kicked the strigoi backwards and struck at him with her leg.

'What are you talking about?' the strigoi hissed 'Less talk, more blood'

'Once you're turned you can be restored' Rose grunted as she got the strigoi into a headlock 'And after, you can never be turned again. See you in hell' she cried, as she plunged the stake into the strigoi's heart.

Rose turned to Dimitri who had not succumbed to the pleasure of vampire endorphins and was thrusting his stake into a strigoi. He looked over to Rose and nodded, before turning to the next fleet of strigoi.

* * *

Jace whispered into his seraph blade, which lit up at its name and hurled it into the fleshy belly of the Ravener demons. The Demon screeched and Jace flinched at the memory of Clary killing a Ravener back when he first met her. The memory went as quickly as it came, giving Jace a burst of anger, which was taken out on a hoard of shax demons- each banished to whatever hellish realm they'd come from. That was then he heard the voice.

'Ohhhhhh Claaaaaary!'

Sebastian.

* * *

'WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY DEAD THE FIRST TWO TIMES' Tris cried as she launched herself at the dozens of Jeanine Matthews that had surrounded her and Tobias. She rounded herself on the closest one to her, driving a punch into the woman's nose, who punched back. Tris ducked and aimed a kick at Jeanine's chest, who flew back into a swarm of Jeanine Matthews rounding up on Tobias. The group fell like bowling pins. Tobias rounded on the swarm, a grim look on his face.

'Do it' Tris grimaced 'Please'

Tobias nodded and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hazel stumbled backwards into a bush as John Green rounded on her. Hazel fumbled for a knife in her pocket and threw wildly, managing to catch Green in the foot.

'GAHH!' he cried, falling face first into the ground, His pen falling out of his pocket.

Hazel laughed nervously and began to run, turning away from the unconscious John Green. But when she turned around, he was there. She stumbled back, expecting to trip over a probably footless John Green, but he was there, standing on his own two feet, grinning madly. She turned in a circle, looking for a way out, but there was none. She was surrounded.

'Hazel Grace, how nice of you to join us.' They grinned.

And then they took out their pens.


	38. The finale: Part Two

'Holy Hera' Percy muttered as he caught sight of the Chimera coming his way; fire vomiting from its mouth.

Percy sighed, gripping Riptide and ran to the monster, ducking as the monster vomited fire again. Percy landed by its belly, the only fleshy part of the monsters' body. But before he could penetrate it, the monster turned on him. Percy cursed under his breath, before climbing onto the Chimera's back. The Chimera however, had other ideas and turned into a basilisk.

'DAMMIT' he cried, unable to find a handhold and slid off the Basilisk's back, but not before he cast riptide into the basilisk's belly, who slowly turned to dust. Percy fell to the floor, spluttering from inhaling some of the dust. But his coughing fell short when he caught sight of the next wave of monsters about to roll upon him.

Percy stood shakily.

* * *

Jace froze.

'Claaaaaaaaary!' Sebastian called 'Come out, come out wherever you aree!'

Jace shook his head, took out his seraph blades and walked to towards the boy with the white hair. Monsters came at him, but the boy, the boy who never cried again, the boy with the star on his shoulder, ignored them. Dismissing them with the slash of a seraph blade or a rune or two. The boy with the broken heart walked towards Sebastian.

'SEBASTIAN' he called, to which the white haired boy turned, a grin spread across his face.

'Jace Herondale' he grinned

'Sebastian' the other nodded.

'Jace, my brother, where's Clarissa?' the boy grinned, taking a knife from his pocket and twirling it.

'She's...gone' he grimaced

'Hiding is she? She's always been a special one, hasn't she? COME ON CLARY, NO MORE GAMES!' Sebastian chuckled.

'Sebastian...Clary's dead' Jace grimaced

The boy froze, his eyes flashed green. The colour of green they'd been before his death. But they soon resolved into their usual black.

'How...' he whispered.

'A strigoi attack' Jace flinched

Sebastian grimaced, before a deep laugh escaped his throat, he lunged at Jace and pushed him to the floor 'You should have saved her. Why didn't you save her? It's always been you in the way...CLARY AND I COULD'VE RULED EDOM. But no...she loved you...I have lost everything Jace. MY FATHER TOLD ME I WAS A MISTAKE. TOO DEMONIC. MY MOTHER TELLS ME I'M A MONSTER...Clary...deep down she loved me'

'She didn't love you Sebastian...she felt sorry for you' Jace spat.

Sebastian growled 'I will make you pay; he shouted, pulling a knife to Jace's throat.

'Stop' Jace whispered 'Stop, please. Help me'

* * *

The Jeanine's were almost gone. No more than ten left. Tris wiped her forehead, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Tris watched as Tobias opened fire on the Jeanine's when she heard a click. The magazine was empty; Tobias looked down at the gun and sighed, tossing it aside.

'Tobias?' Tris called

Tobias looked at Tris, a guilty look on his face 'I'm sorry about this' he grimaced, as the Jeanine's surrounded him. His fangs slid out and sand into the first Jeanine's throat, draining her of life.

Tris stood frozen, a scream rising in her throat.

* * *

Sebastian chuckled 'Jace Herondale, begging for mercy.'

'Help me, Sebastian. I saw your eyes. Jonathon is still in there. Please, get me out of the arena, those rings you keep, they can transport us to places right? I need to survive...I...I have to scatter Clary's ashes...they're in my bag...' Jace babbled.

Sebastian flinched, his eyes flashing green once again 'But what good will that do me?'

'I know the Sebastian I saw is in there. The Sebastian who was sorry for all the crap you caused. You help me, you help Clary. Please' Jace whispered, an idea popping into his head 'I have the sword with heavenly fire. This...this one good deed could change the outcome of you being stabbed with it. You could live' he gasped.

Sebastian looked at the boy 'Okay..' he grimaced, handling him a ring identical to the one on his finger. 'These will teleport us to the place you want to go...'

'Jocelyn's' Jace whispered.

'No' Sebastian grimaced.

'Do it' Jace growled

'You'll have to kill me' Sebastian spat.

'Oh, it would be a pleasure' Jace grimaced, stabbing the boy, who gasped, through the heart and twisting the ring.

Jace Herondale disappeared, a grim look on his face.

* * *

Percy had just killed a dozen hellhounds when he heard a voice.

'Percy' the voice purred, but the identity of the voice was masked by strange hissing noises. 'How I've missed you. Our last meeting was a little...short'

Percy gasped as he realised who the voice belonged to;

Medusa.

'COME OUT MEDUSA, I'VE KILLED YOU BEFORE AND I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN' he shouted, clamping his eyes shut.

'Oh I wouldn't Percy...not unless you want me to hurt someone special...someone named Annabelle is it? No...No of course not. Annabeth' The gorgon purred.

'Annabeth?' Percy whispered.

'Percy' Annabeth's voice came.

'Turn around Percy, open your eyes. I won't bite.' Medusa hissed

'No...Let Annabeth go' he grumbled, clamping his eyes shut.

Medusa chuckled 'Oh Percy, you know I would, all you have to do is open your eyes'

Medusa walked closer to Percy, patting him on the shoulder 'Percy' she whispered.

Percy's eyes flickered; he couldn't keep his eyes closed for much longer.

Percy set her hands on each side of Percy's head. 'Brave, strong, Percy. The ultimate enemy of monsters. Surely after all these years you just want to...give up? You're tired, tired of all the quests, the fighting, the death. Aren't you?'

A picture of Luke flashed into his mind, and suddenly, her voice sounded soothing, agreeable. Yes, Percy thought, I am. So, so tired...I just want to sleep in peace. Percy nodded.

'Say it Percy' Medusa smiled.

'I'm tired, so tired of all of it...'

'Just open your eyes Percy' Medusa cooed.

Percy hesitated, a memory flashing up of Annabeth and him when they first killed Medusa. Annabeth,

'No! I can't...I have to live' Percy shouted, knocking the Gorgon away and uncapping riptide. He opened his eyes.

Annabeth was nowhere in sight. A siren stood in front of him. Percy cast riptide in an arc and sliced through the siren, which screamed and turned to dust. Percy clamping his eyes shut, then rounded on the Gorgon.


	39. The Finale: The Final Part

Dimitri flipped the strigoi over and tackled it to the ground, trying to gain a vantage point to drive the stake through the strigoi's heart.

'Dimitri Belikov, I know you' the strigoi hissed. Dimitri grunted as he threw a punch in the strigoi's direction. 'You've killed more strigoi than most. Though you've killed more _as _a strigoi than most too. Funny that, isn't it?

Dimitri did a double take 'You' he whispered.

'Me' the strigoi grinned 'Why don't you let me have a nibble? Just one?'

Dimitri closed his eyes for a second, catching himself. For he was facing the monster who had once turned him strigoi during the attack against St Vladimir's.

'You should watch what you eat' Dimitri grumbled, whipping the stake out and swiping the strigoi's face, who let out a cry and cradled the cut, giving Dimitri a perfect view of the Strigoi's heart.

The strigoi didn't have time to make another noise. Dimitri stood shakily and rushed over to Rose.

* * *

'SHOT IN THE ARM!'

'TOE CUT OFF?'

'SHOT IN THE LEG!'

The John Green's cried in turn, each writing a new torture on their arms for Hazel.

Hazel cried out, each cry from the author turning to a cry of her own. Shakily, she took a knife from her pocket and threw it at the nearest Green, who fell, his pen falling out his hand.

'BLOOD CLOT!'

She reached for the pen.

'HEART ATTACK!'

She fell to the floor, clutching the pen, gasping for breath.

'BLACK EYE!'

She began to write.

The nearest John Green to the girl exploded into dust.

'WHIPLASH!'

The John Green to her left melted.

'RELAPSE!'

The John Green's fell silent, slowly disappearing...no...converging into one giant John Green.

'Hazel Grace' they whispered, first in the voice of their own and then the voices of Augustus and Isaac.

'No' she whispered.

The John Greens laughed, before taking out his pen one last time.

But not before Hazel took out hers.

'HAZEL GRACE, CLOSED HER EYES-'

'THE MAN SHRANK! HE LOST HIS EYE, HIS LEG, HIS LUNG. EVERYTHING HE DID TO HIS CHARACTERS REVERSED AND PLAYED THEIR TRICKS UPON HIM. The man slowly faded. Dying' Hazel shouted, tears in her eyes as she felt her breath slow. She knew what was coming.

'She closed her eyes for the last time, her breathing slowing.'

The two fell to the ground, unmoving.

The cannon fired.

* * *

Tris watched as Tobias drained the last of the Jeanine's in the group. Tobias' face was dripping with blood, as Jeanine's face fell, her eyes glassy.

'TOBIAS STOP!' Tris cried, shaking 'Please, she's dead!'

Tobias looked up at Tris and let go of the body. He stood there for a moment, gasping. 'Tris...'

'No...No don't come any closer.' She whispered.

'Tris, it's over. She's gone. I did what I had to do' Tobias pleaded.

'No...You didn't have to do it that way' she backed up, stumbling over one of the many bodies scattered around.

'Tris, my gun stopped working, I used what I had' Tobias sighed weakly, wiping the blood from his face.

'You...You looked like you enjoyed it...like you were enjoying the fact you were killing her...You looked like a strigoi' Tris whispered.

'But I'm not one, Tris, I'm not. I love you Tris, more than anything and I will never, ever hurt you. Okay?' Tobias smiled

Tris looked at him hesitantly, wiping her eyes. 'Oka-'she whispered, but gasped as a final Jeanine crept up on her, holding her in a headlock. A gun pressed to her forehead.

* * *

Fighting a Gorgon with your eyes closed is pretty much as easy as it sounds.

'OPEN YOUR EYES' Medusa screeched 'OR I WILL FOR YOU'

'JUST DIE ALREADY!' Percy groaned.

'YOU FIRST, PERCY. LET ME SEE THOSE OCEAN GREEN EYES.'

Percy's eyes itched. _No_, he thought, _do not itch. _But he didn't have choice. Slowly, hesitantly, Percy opened his eyes, an idea flashing into his mind. He opened his eyes to see snakes.

But before he could be turned to stone, before he took his last breath, he called upon Poseidon.

_Hi Dad,_

_I hope you're proud of me, take good care of Annabeth and Grover and Tyson and Nico and Thalia and..._ Percy couldn't go on.

_You know what I mean. _

_I once made a promise to Calypso, to find her and save her. I still have that promise to fulfil. Leo did too. So please, for Leo, for Calypso. Guide me to Ogygia and help me rescue Calypso. And then yeah, you can let me die._

_You're a good dad. Tell mom I'm sorry...Annabeth too..._

Percy's eyes opened, he felt his foot turn to stone. But before his organs were consumed, he disappeared. Transported to Ogygia as his final wish.

Medusa cried out in frustration.

* * *

Tobias froze.

'Tobias' Tris whispered, her eyes wide 'Kill her, there's some bullets for the magazine in my backpack over there, shoot her'

'Oh I wouldn't do that Tobias. Shoot me? I shoot the girl' Jeanine chuckled

'Do it' Tris whispered, closing her eyes.

'Tris, I can't' Tobias grimaced

'YES YOU CAN!' She cried 'It's okay. I promise. I can die again...It's...Not that bad' Tris grimaced.

Tobias flinched 'NOT THAT BAD? How about me...how about Christina...or Caleb...Or how about me? I love you. I won't let you die, not again' Tobias cried

'Well what will it be Tobias? Use your head, not your heart. That's obviously corrupt to be wasted on such a girl' Jeanine chuckled.

Tobias' eyes grew wide, looking at something behind him.

'What, Eaton? What is it?' Jeanine snapped, looking behind her, but seeing only the shadows of trees.

Tobias winked at Tris, mouthing _Trust me with this_.

'You're right.'

'I what...?' Jeanine spluttered.

'I must be corrupt. To love such a...thing. She killed her best friend you know, Will. Not to mention she was ready to sacrifice her brother.

Jeanine laughed with glee' Then what shall we do Tobias?'

'Oh, there's only one option' he grimaced.

'Which is...' Jeanine prompted.

'A holiday in hell, say hey to Eric for me' Tobias grimaced, as Rose snuck up on Jeanine, knocking the gun from her hand and shoving the woman to the ground.

'YOU!' Jeanine shrieked.

'Me' Rose smiled, turning to look at Tris and Four, who stood hand in hand shakily.

'Do it' they nodded together

Rose nodded, grimacing as she plunged the stake into Jeanine's heart. Ending it all.

* * *

Rose stood back to stand next to Dimitri, clasping his hand.

'I'm sorry I doubted you' Tris whispered to Four, who shook his head.

'It's okay, we're alive, that's all that matters' he smiled, pulling Tris into a deep kiss.

'Yeah, yeah whatever, that'll come later' Rose smiled, as the two sprang apart 'but in case you didn't realise, we're the last two fandoms standing. Which can only mean one thing.'

'Jace' Tris whispered, bowing her head

'He's fine, he teleported out the arena- Don't ask' Dimitri smiled 'But anyway...you know what this means...'

'IT MEANS WE WON THIS SHIT!' Rose cried

They all laughed and highfived as a voice rung into the arena;

'Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present you, the winning fandoms of the first annual FANDOM GAMES! DIMITRI BELIKOV AND ROSE HATHAWAY OF VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND TRIS PRIOR AND TOBIAS EATOR FROM DIVERGENT!

'YEAAAAAH!' Rose cried 'NOW WE CAN EAT!'

* * *

Epilogues coming soon, sorry for the wait:D


	40. Epilogue: Part One- Remembering Clary

**Epilogue- PART 1-**

A few weeks after the games Rose was eating dinner with Dimitri, Tris and Tobias when a figure entered the room.

'Jace!' Tris grinned, pulling him into a hug.

Jace chuckled 'Hey' he grinned, nodding to Tobias and Dimitri and grinning at Rose 'Still in one piece there Hathaway?'

'As much as I'll ever be' she grinned 'What's up? Is it...is it time?'

Jace nodded.

'Time for what?' Tris smiled

'It's time to scatter Clary's ashes. I've come by portal from Idris, it's outside. If you'd follow me...' Jace trailed off.

The tributes nodded, their smiles disappearing.

* * *

The five tributes stood by the lake, along with man

y other Shadowhunters mourning the death of Clarissa Morgenstern. Jace stood up front, to his left Jocelyn stood, hand in hand with Luke. Alec, Isabelle and Simon, who stood, his eyes red and puffy, his reflection mirroring Alec's; who'd lost not only Clary, but his lover Magnus. Behind them stood Teresa Gray-Herondale-Carstairs, a warlock like no other who was close to both Clary and Magnus, to her side stood Jem Carstairs, her newly betrothed. And behind them stood dozens of Shadowhunters from around the world, come to pay their respects to Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.

'Thank you all for coming' Jace smiled 'I know Clary would be touched. Clary changed the lives of others around her, I'm not going to begin to explain how she changed Simon's when she entered the shadow world' he chuckled. 'Clary was brave and beautiful. Kind and Smart. But she was also fierce in battle, the red-headed goddess bringing death to demons everywhere. Thank you for touching our lives Clary'

'Ave Ataque Vale' The crowd recited.

Jace looked round, to a tearful Rose, a grim Dimitri. Tris rested her head on Tobias' chest, who had his eyes closed. Simon had his arm around Izzy, whose hand was clasped around her brother's. Jocelyn stood, tears streaming down her face. Tessa smiled wearily.

Jace smiled 'Thank you' he whispered, his voice catching.

He took out the urn which held the remains of Clarissa Morgenstern . 'Each of you, if you wish to, can sprinkle some of her ashes into the lake'

Jace rounded on Rose and Dimitri, who both took some ash and sprinkled it into the Lake Lyn.

'Goodbye' Rose whispered, tears rolling down her face.

Tris was next, with Tobias. She hugged Jace, before freeing the ash, watching it sink. Each Shadowhunter did so when it came down to a final free;

'Clary, my darling daughter. I love you so much' Jocelyn whispered, her voice cracking 'Goodbye' she whispered.

'Clary, I've known you all my life...And I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. Even if being friends with you meant turning into a vampire occasionally' he chuckled 'Goodbye' Simon smiled.

That left Jace.

'Goodbye Clary...I...I will always love you. You will never ever be forgotten' he whispered, turning the urn upside down and watching the ash fly with the wind.

Rose went to Jace's side and stood there. He turned to her and dropped the urn, as she pulled him into a huge hug.

'It's okay' she whispered 'You've got me'

'And me' Tris grinned, popping up next to him.

'Forgetting anyone?' Tobias grinned, Dimitri behind him.

Jace chuckled, as he embraced his friends one by one.

_**PART TWO COMING SOON!:)**_


	41. Epilogue: Part Two- Rescuing Calypso

'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' the boy cried, as he fell from the sky, landing on a plush beach face first. He lay there for a few seconds, his body aching.

Finally he rolled over, spitting sand from his mouth. He froze when he caught sight of his foot. It was all rock.

'Percy' a voice whispered, to which Percy stood up- rather shakily- spinning around to find Poseidon.

'Dad...Thanks' he smiled.

'Hey son, we haven't got much time, so I'll get straight to it. I've slowed the process of the rock. But there's no cure. As your journey continues as you find a way to save Calypso, the rock will spread...Only when she is freed the rock will fully consume you.' The god smiled weakly 'I'm very proud of you Percy. Remember that' he smiled.

Percy nodded and smiled at his father, who disappeared. Percy's hair stood on end; he felt a sudden presence behind him.

He turned to find Calypso.

* * *

'Calypso?' he breathed.

'Percy' she grinned, moving towards him, when she got to him Percy reached out to hug her, but she pushed him to the ground.

Then she slapped him.

'FIRST OF ALL. HOW DARE YOU! YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME DIDN'T YOU? HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE? YOU KNOW THE RULES! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY ISN'T LEO HERE? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN LEO?' the girl screeched.

'Yikes, ah, long story. I'll tell you it later. But I'm here to rescue you' Percy grinned.

But Calypso wasn't impressed' And how are you going to do that?'

'I've no idea' Percy grinned sheepishly.

'What about Leo?' she whispered.

'Leo's...gone' Percy grimaced.

'How?' Calypso whispered a haunted look in her eyes.

'He uh...got stood on by an Elephant, but I promised to fulfil his promise and save you.'

Calypso hesitated, before nodding. 'I...Okay' then her eyes went to his foot 'Percy! What happened to your foot?'

'It's a very long story...'he grimaced.

* * *

'So let me get this straight...you went into a competition, where fictional characters battle it out until two remain.. .' Calypso mused

'Yup' Percy nodded.

'And then what...?'

'I reached the finale; I had to face dozens of monsters until finally Medusa came along. I tried to keep my eyes shut...but it was hard, she kept using this...I don't know, compulsion on me, making me want to give up. I nearly did, but then I remembered ah...Annabeth and couldn't let myself go. But my eyelid started to itch...and...I couldn't hold out much longer. So before I opened my eyes, I called upon Poseidon, to help me out and find you. As I begin to free you, the stone will rise up, and when you escape I'll be...stone.' Percy gasped

Calypso smiled weakly 'Thank you' she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek 'I'm guessing Annabeth and you..'

'Yeah...'Percy grinned to himself 'I'm sorry for forgetting'

'I'm sorry for slapping you' Calypso smiled, at which Percy laughed.

* * *

'So what're we going to do?' Calypso smiled 'Not that I want you to turn to stone, but after waiting so long for you and Leo, I'm getting a little sick of this island'

'I don't know, I guess I could use the waves to guide us, but that'd take a lot of energy, especially with the stone. I could call on Poseidon...' he trailed off.

'Doesn't he have a palace, you know, in the ocean?' Calypso smiled.

'Yeah, I suppose we could check that out...WAIT! I have an idea' Percy grinned, standing up and calling to the sky. 'HEPHAESTUS, GET YOUR ANTI-SOCIAL-UNFATHERLY-GODLY BUTT DOWN HERE!' Percy shouted.

'Percy! Are you ma-' Calypso spluttered, joining Percy at his side.

'Yup, but I'm going to die anyway, so...why not?' Percy winked a rueful smile on his face.

Calypso shook her head and sighed. A popping sound rang into their ears moments later.

'You- rather unpleasantly- called?' the god sighed.

'Yeah hey, listen, about Leo...You heard me when I spoke about him to you when he died right?' Percy smiled.

'Sure did' the god grumbled.

'And?' Percy prompted

'I...let him live. But only for so long. Even a god's power is limited when it comes to raising the dead. Speaking of which, Calypso, you know what happens if you leave the island. Are you really willing to risk that?' Hephaestus smiled

'Yes' she whispered.

'Risk what? Calypso? Tell me!' Percy grimaced.

'My immortality, it would be stripped if I escaped somehow...' Calypso grimaced.

'Cal-'

'I'm willing to risk it Percy, as you are of your life' she smiled

Percy hesitated before nodding 'Okay, Hephaestus, bring Leo here'

'Bring Leo here...' The god prompted.

Calypso groaned 'BRING LEO HERE OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE HERE FOR ETERNITY, WHERE YOU WILL ROAST OVER A FIRE FOR ALL YOUR YEARS.'

Percy stood shocked 'Sometimes you scare me Calypso..'

'Well, I was looking for a please...but that's...fine' the god grumbled nodded.

Moments later a figure fell to their feet.

'LEO!' Percy grinned.

Leo grimaced, coughing up sand and nodding his father, who disappeared, before turning to Calypso, a lopsided grin on his face. He pulled her into a hug.

'Okay, why am I here?' Leo grinned, as he pulled away from the girl.

'You said you had those co-ordinates for the island. That you can get Festus here right? You would've done that if it wasn't for the raft?' Percy smiled

'Uh yeah, sure can...I uh, carry the coordinates and the Festus controller I made with me all the time, just in case...so...let's get calling?' Leo grinned awkwardly.

* * *

'It's time' Leo announced.

Percy stood awkwardly; the rock had spread to both his kneecaps.

Calypso stood excitedly 'How does it work?'

'You know how there's a special whistle only dogs can here that can summon them? Same thing with Festus, all I have to do is program the signal for Festus, with our location and the Argo will come to us' Leo grinned, his grin faltering at the sight of Percy, grimacing 'You alright?'

'I...yeah, the stone has...found my fingers' he grimaced.

Leo nodded 'I feel you, I got stood on by an Elephant, remember?' He grumbled, turning to Calypso 'Calypso is there any place you want to go? Percy?' his face softened.

'Annabeth, Camp Half Blood' he gasped, the stone reaching his thigh.

Leo smiled solemnly 'Alright buddy, let's do this' Leo took out the control and pressed it, writing in the co-ordinates. 'Ready to leave Calypso?'

'Ready' she smiled, taking one last wistful look at the Island of Ogygia.

* * *

'There!' Leo cried, bouncing on his feet excitedly.

'Wonderful' Percy grimaced 'you ready Calypso...you're really willing so sacrifice your immortality?'

'I am' she smiled, as she turned to the sea.

The Argo II rolled a few feet ahead of them in the water and Leo waded out to greet the boat, grinning profusely. Festus made some clanking noises, in which Leo chuckled at;

'Good to see you too buddy' he grinned.

Percy took Calypso's hand, both steadying each other, guiding each other to the water, but as soon as the water touched her, she gasped, collapsing to the ground.

'Calypso?' Percy whispered.

'It's fine...the immortality is just fading away...I...I'm okay now' she grimaced, standing up 'Percy...your arm'

Percy looked down, his left arm completely encased in stone. 'Looks like you're almost free' he grinned, before turning back to the Argo II, his grin vanishing.

* * *

Percy sat on the plush sofa, his breath and limbs heavy. 'Where are we now?' he gasped, the stone had made its way to his navel.

'South of Mexico, when we reach land we'll have to fly.' Leo grinned 'Yikes Jackson, you look bad.'

Percy's eyes fluttered to Calypso, who was standing in awe at all the new contraptions, 'Well as long as I look bad, Calypso's free. That's-' he paused, coughing. He coughed small stones. 'What matter' he smiled weakly.

'Okaaaaay! We're now above land, Camp Half Blood in about fifteen minutes!' Leo grinned 'I'm surprised we haven't encountered any monsters' he noted.

'They probably feels sorry for Percy, they won't get any entertainment out of fighting a dying boy' Calypso winced.

'Mmmhmm' Percy grimaced, the stone reached his chest.

Calypso frowned 'Maybe...we should turn ba-'

'Maybe I should attach Crocodiles to my feet' Leo sighed sarcastically 'It's a terrible idea...and besides I...Uh...I'm not loosing you again' he smiled.

Calypso smiled back.

* * *

'Five minutes to camp half blood!' Leo announced, flinching at the sight of Percy; who was now showing signs of stone peaking from his collar.

'There's something Tris once said' Percy rasped 'there is power in self sacrifice. I think that applies to this situation' he smiled.

'Percy...how can I repay you? I...I'm sorry you risked your life for me' Calypso whispered, he eyes touching his stone torso.

'Just keep Annabeth alive for me' he winked.

'LEO LOOK OUT FOR THE BIG HOUSE, HOLY ZEUS IT'S CALLED THE BIG HOUSE FOR A REASON!' Calypso cried as they flew over Camp Half Blood, trying to find as Leo called it 'A parking space'

'If you could park without bumping that'd be lovely, otherwise I'm sure I'd just crumble' Percy grimaced, the stone had reached his left cheek.

'LEO VALDEZ' A voice cried from below 'PARK THAT SHIP IMMEDIATLEY AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'

'OKAY!' Leo grinned, pressing a button.

The ship fell from the sky, landing in the forest where the Demigods played Capture the Flag.

Demigods rushed too and fro, swarming around the Argo II, breaking into whispers when they saw the state of Percy.

Finally two figures rushed forward through the crowd. Annabeth and Chiron.

'PERCY!' she cried, rushing to his side 'What happened?'

'It's a long story' he wheezed 'Leo can explain' he grimaced.

'Leo Valdez' Chiron roared 'You- I...Who is that?

'My name is Calypso, I believe you are Chiron. Percy and Leo have freed me from Ogygia' she smiled.

'I had a run in with Medusa' Percy grimaced; the only part of him that wasn't rock was his right eye and his lips.

'Oh you idiot' Annabeth smiled, tears streaming down her face.

'Well...Uh...Welcome Calypso, to Camp Half Blood' Chiron smiled, guiding the girl from the ship.

'Thank you Percy' she whispered.

'Annabeth, I-' he began, but stopped, for the stone fully encased him.

Calypso was free.

* * *

_**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and favourited The Fandom Games. I'm sorry this epilogue was so late, I've recently started Year 10 and my workload has been high. This is my fist fanfiction I've ever written and I've been amazed at the response, having received nearly 2,600 Views. I'm thinking of doing a Gone (Michael Grant) fanfiction next, but not for a while (due to my workload). I hope you enjoyed your time reading The Fandom Games, feel free to PM me anytime.**_

_**May the odds be ever in your favour.**_

_**-Rebecca**_


End file.
